Harry Potter and the Shared Destiny
by Sharptooth
Summary: What if Harry and Hermione met when the Dursleys went to the zoo? How would things turn out? HP/HG
1. Encounter at the Zoo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Harry Potter and the Shared Destiny**

**Chapter One: Encounter at the Zoo**

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, whit lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can – but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself – no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard for a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house.

A young girl came up and stood next to him as he watched the snake. She was about his size, rather small actually, with a great head of bushy brown hair. Harry glanced over at her and smiled. She seemed nice enough. She returned the smile and her chocolate brown eyes seemed to twinkle with delight.

"That's a Brazilian boa constrictor," the girl said in a knowing tone. "I've studied all about them of course." She turned to face him. "I'm Hermione Granger," she stuck out her hand to him.

"Harry, Harry Potter," he replied as he shook her hand. Her eyes got extra large at this, and her gaze fell upon his forehead.

"Oh my God, you are!" she exclaimed. Harry thought that this was a rather strange thing to say, considering he had just proclaimed it himself.

"Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" he asked. Before he could answer, however, the snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

"Did that snake just wink at you?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, I think that it did," he answered. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean Hermione? I was just telling him that it must be very annoying," he replied.

"Harry, you were hissing at the snake. I, I think that it might have understood you."

"What do you mean, hissing? I wasn't hissing, was I?"

"Yes Harry, you were. You must be able to talk to snakes." She smiled at him. "It's very rare you know, even for us."

"What do you mean Hermione?" he asked, feeling even more confused now.

She was about to reply when Piers and Dudley appeared and roughly shoved the two of them out of the way. Harry managed to catch Hermione on the way down; he twisted so that she fell on top of him rather than the floor. As he looked up he could see an adult couple moving towards them. What came next happened so fast that no one saw how it happened – one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back in terror.

Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started to run for the exit. Harry dragged Hermione over him so that he was between her and the snake. He could feel her trembling beside him.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss amigo."

Uncle Vernon who had appeared next to Dudley wheeled on Harry. "What did you do, Boy?" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything," he replied.

"He was talking to the snake," Piers interjected.

"Oh he was, was he? You've gone too far this time, Freak!" Vernon roared. He lashed out with his foot into Harry's ribcage. There was a sickening crack and Harry cried out in pain. He doubled up as Vernon's next strike took him in the kidneys.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione shrieked. She jumped in front of Harry and Vernon made to shove her aside. He never made it. Hermione's dad had arrived and his upper cut took Vernon clean off his feet.

It was only a moment later when the Bobbies arrived. Seeing as Harry was on the ground and coughing up blood, with a protective Hermione draped over him, while her father stood in front of them, Uncle Vernon was quickly arrested.

"An ambulance is coming Harry," Hermione whispered to him. You hang on, I'm not going to leave you." She looked up at her father. "Daddy, we have to help him."

"We will Kitten, don't you worry," he replied.

"No, you don't understand Daddy," she said. "He's famous in the _other_ world," she hissed. His eyes got wide.

As they were waiting a man arrived. That in itself would not have been remarkable except that the mode of this new arrival's dress was spectacular. He had long flowing robes in a light fuchsia color, as well as matching pointed hat, and a long flowing beard with ties strategically placed in its length.

He walked straight up to Mr. Granger with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, Mr. Granger I presume," he said as he glanced at the two youths on the floor.

"Yes, I'm Robert Granger," he answered. "I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage sir."

"Yes, I do rather seem to, don't I? I am Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he responded. "I see that you have come to the rescue of this rather remarkable young man. I commend you sir. Can I interest you in a lemon drop?"

At the confused looks on all of the assembled peoples' faces the Headmaster chuckled. "It appears that you Master Potter is injured. Could one of you please inform me as to just how this happened?"

Mr. Granger had soon explained all that he had witnessed. He didn't know why, but he simply trusted this man.

"Mr. Granger, I thank you for your honesty. It appears that I have made a grave mistake concerning young Harry here. Let me explain briefly if I might.

"Ten years ago, our world was at war with a dark wizard who went by the name of Voldemort. This self proclaimed dark lord killed many good people, and the last two that he murdered were young Harry's parents."

"Wait a tick," Harry muttered, his voice laced with pain. "My parents weren't killed in a car accident?" He coughed again, spitting up more blood.

"My goodness no!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "Let me help you with the pain my dear boy." He pulled out his wand and waved it at Harry. Harry immediately relaxed and let out a sigh as the pain faded. Hermione had to catch him as he almost tumbled over backwards. His eyes rolled up into his head and he got a dreamy expression on his face.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes, well, Harry's mother's sacrifice of her own life incorporated an ancient magic into her son, which caused Voldemort's spell to rebound on himself. He was defeated and left without form, a state that I believe he has been in for the last ten years."

He twirled his wand and conjured a glass of water. After taking a sip and smacking his lips he continued. "Story telling is such thirsty work. Because there are followers of Voldemort still out there, and Harry was in serious danger, I placed him with his aunt and uncle in the hopes that the blood magic that was invoked would protect him. It appears that while it did protect him from the evils of our world, it could not protect him from his own family."

He twirled his wand in Harry's direction, a look of great concern on his face. As he did so, first a look of surprise, and then one of delight appeared, replacing the concern. He turned to Mr. Granger. "My good sir, if I might prevail upon you, I need to take Mr. Potter to Hogwarts so our school nurse can take care of his injuries. However, I have divined that his leaving the proximity of your talented young daughter would cause both of them intense emotional distress at this time."

He pulled out a couple of jeweled bracelets. "If you and your wife would place these on your wrists I would greatly appreciate it. They will allow you past the wards at Hogwarts." The Grangers hastily donned the bracelets. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he started, addressing Hermione's mother for the first time, "I cannot allow Harry to return to his relatives again. The danger is too great given what has happened today. I cannot keep him at the castle however, and I refuse to have him become a ward of the Ministry. Might I prevail upon you to take Harry in? It would solve many problems, and if I am correct in my assumptions, it will solve many issues that would otherwise crop up for the two of you as well. I know that this sounds rather strange, but in our world it happens upon occasion."

The two Grangers shared a look, and then Mr. Granger replied. "Of course we shan't allow him to go back to those horrid people. Besides, our Hermione seems to have taken a liking to him, and well, she doesn't have many friends. What happens in the fall though, when she goes off for your school?"

"Why, Mr. Potter shall go with her of course. They are to be in the same year. Harry will soon be receiving his letter. While Hermione is almost a year older, she will still be entering as a first year. Indeed, I think that they shall definitely be the best of friends." He smiled at them, his eyes twinkling. He turned his gaze at Mrs. Granger. "Madam, I believe the fates have thrown these two together. I do believe you might just be looking at your future son-in-law." He chuckled softly at the stunned looks on the pair's faces.

"If you would be so kind as to grab onto Fawke's tail," he said as a great orange bird appeared in a swirl of flame. Nodding, they did so. Dumbledore conjured a stretcher for Harry to lie on. He levitated it over to himself and motioned for Hermione to grab on as well.

In a burst of flame they were transported away. Moments later a very confused set of paramedics arrived to find no one to treat.


	2. Explanation and Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Two: Explanation and Understanding**

Harry awoke to find himself in a strange bed, in a strange location. He had a hard time seeing, and there seemed to be someone snuggled up next to him! He reached over and groped to find a night stand, discovering his glasses there. Best as he could, without disturbing the person next to him, he fumbled with his glasses until he had them on his face.

He glanced around, and came quickly to the conclusion that he was in some sort of hospital or infirmary. The strange part was that it seemed to be one straight out of the middle ages. The walls were stone, and there was a fireplace along one wall. A large candelabra hung from the ceiling and there were privacy screens were set out next to all the beds.

Harry could see a nurse's office, and there appeared to be someone in there! He glanced down at the person that was beside him. It was the girl from the zoo! He struggled to remember her name. It was an unusual name, and he strained his memory. Hermione! That was it. He shook her shoulder lightly.

"Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione, wake up, please wake up." He was getting scared. Did Uncle Vernon hurt her? He vaguely remembered her placing herself in front of him when Uncle Vernon started kicking him, but he couldn't remember much more.

Hermione slowly came awake. Harry was amazed at how pretty she seemed. She had very bushy brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. They radiated an intelligence that was frankly kind of scary, but Harry didn't care. All he knew was that she was his own personal angel, and she was the most beautiful young girl he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Harry! You're awake! Are you okay?" She practically screeched it out. Harry flinched slightly as she was right next to his ear when she did this.

"Yes Hermione, I'm okay," he reassured her. He couldn't help himself, he reached up with his free hand and brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheek. She sighed and moved into his touch. He felt a strange contentment at that.

She enveloped him in a strong hug. "I was so worried," she went on. "I thought that your uncle was going to kill you," she whispered. She opened her mouth to say more when a matronly looking woman dressed in classical nurse's robes.

"Well, I see that you're up Mr. Potter. How are you feeling?" she asked kindly.

"Erm… I guess that I'm feeling alright ma'am," he replied.

"Good, good. I just wanted to make sure before I released you. You had a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung. It was nothing at all to get you healed up. I have a couple of potions I would like you to take for the next few days. Miss Granger, would you please see to it that he takes his potions?"

"Of course Madame Pomfrey," Hermione replied with a smile. She liked that the healer felt she was responsible enough to look after Harry.

"You know her?" Harry asked incredulously. "How long have we been here, and where is here?"

"Here is the Hogwart's infirmary, and we have been here for about a day," Hermione responded. "You were hurt pretty badly, Harry. I was really worried. Madame Pomfrey didn't want me to stay here in bed with you, but I insisted and my parents agreed with me." She smirked at the thought of getting her own way.

"Excuse me, but what is Hogwarts?" he asked.

Hermione was about to reply but a deeper voice beat her to it. "Hogwarts is my school of course, Harry." The speaker was a tall man in bright purple robes with a high pointed hat on his head. He looked to be very old, and had a long silver beard that stretched all the way down to his belt.

"You were at the zoo!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes I was, and now you are here as well. I have something for you, Harry." He pulled an envelope out of his robes and handed it to Harry. "This would have normally been sent to you a little closer to your eleventh birthday, but seeing as you ended up here, I felt that you should receive it now. Go ahead and open it. It happens to be your invitation to attend school here starting in the fall."

Harry quickly opened the letter and read it through. He looked at the second page and his face fell. "Sir, I haven't any money for these things, and I just know that my Uncle Vernon will never pay for any of this. For that matter, he'll never agree to pay for my coming here. My relatives don't exactly like me…" He let his voice trail off.

Dumbledore let out a low chuckle. "Not to worry my lad," he replied. "There are always ways around any difficulties that we might face. I guarantee that these things shall resolve themselves rather quickly. For now suffice it to say that you have been listed to attend this school since the day of your birth, and it was your parents' wishes that you should do so. Oh yes," he stated as Harry's eyebrows rose, "I knew your parents well young man."

Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He would not cry. He would not break down in front of this man and Hermione. He blinked back the tears that were threatening and clutched onto Hermione for dear life.

"You shall find that I know a great lot of things, Harry. I am the Headmaster of this school after all. Now, on to business: I have arranged for temporary lodging with the Grangers for you. They have agreed to take you in and provide you with a proper home for the summer. After that we shall have to figure out what we are going to do, but I have no doubt that something shall present itself before then.

"In the mean time, I would appreciate it if the two of you would follow me to my office. Miss Granger, your parents are waiting for you there." He turned and looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, is it alright if I take Mr. Potter now?"

"I suppose Headmaster," she replied with a sigh. "He should be fine if he remembers to take his potions." Harry couldn't get over the archaic term for medicine that the nurse used.

Shakily, Harry got out of bed. He noticed for the first time that he was dressed in pajamas and a dressing gown. He whispered to Hermione. "Hermione, why would my parents want me to come to this school?"

"You're a wizard, Harry," she replied. "You're famous. There are books written about you."

"No. You must be mistaken, Hermione. I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry." He was having trouble with this.

"You may be 'just Harry', but you're also a wizard. Please trust me. I want to be your friend, Harry. Can you please trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Hermione. Do you really want to be my friend?" He looked at her, not daring to hope. "I… I've never had a friend before. Dudley never allowed it. He always threatened anyone that wanted to try." He looked at her again. "Can I really come and live with you for the summer?" he whispered.

"I just know that my parents will love you Harry," she replied. "Of course you can come and stay with us. We have plenty of room, and the Headmaster did say that he had already arranged it."

"I'll not have to go back to my cupboard," he whispered under his breath. Unfortunately he was a little too loud.

Hermione yanked him to a stop. She spun him around and looked at him in shocked disbelief. "What did you just say?" she asked in a tone of voice that sort of scared Harry.

"Nothing," muttered Harry.

"No, you said something about a cupboard. Out with it Harry," she ordered in a tone that brooked no disobeying.

Harry let out a defeated sigh. This Hermione was definitely someone to reckon with. "I said that I'll not have to go back to my cupboard under the stairs."

He watched as her mouth moved mimicking the words that he had just spoken. He watched her eyes blaze with an anger that was quite formidable. She grabbed his other hand so that she had both of them in her grasp. "You listen to me and you listen closely, Harry Potter," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "I swear that you shall never have to go back to those wretched people again." There was a flash of light and then were both enveloped in a bright glow for a few seconds. Then a pulse of pure magic radiated off of them both, rippling down the corridor.

The Headmaster stopped in his tracks as the pulse ripped past him. He was almost knocked from his feet, and devastation followed in the wake of the pulse as it sped along the corridors, knocking most everything to the floor. He turned to see the youngsters holding hands and Hermione's hair swirling in an eldritch wind.

"You two come with me at once," he commanded. They hurried up the stairs to find the Headmaster's office in shambles and two rather frazzled looking parents wondering what had just happened. Fawkes was flying around the room trilling softly. He spotted Harry and Hermione and quickly came to rest on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the place became a whirlwind of motion as the room reset itself. He motioned for the two to sit on the couch along one of the walls. As they did so, Hermione's parents sat down on either side of them.

The door burst open and three rather distinctive looking individuals came rushing in. The first was an older, stern looking woman in green tartan robes and a long pointed witch's hat. She had a confused look upon her face. The second was a diminutive man, perhaps a dwarf or midget, about three feet tall and quite old. He looked extremely excited. The last was a giant of a man. He was easily twice as tall as Mr. Granger, and he was about five times wider than the man. He had a great black beard and small, beetle-like eyes. He wore a moleskin coat and heavy trousers.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, what just happened?" the giant said in a great, booming voice.

"Ah, Hagrid, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, won't you join us?" the Headmaster replied. He looked over at the people already in the office. "Might I introduce Professor Minerva McGonagall, my Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Gryffindor House. She also teaches Transfiguration here at Hogwarts. Next to her is Professor Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw House and our resident Charms professor. Lastly might I introduce Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper here.

"Professors and Hagrid, might I introduce Robert, Jean and Hermione Granger, and of course, Harry Potter."

The two professors nodded politely in the visitors' direction, but Hagrid had another reaction.

"Blimey," he said simply. "Ya look just like yer Dad, Harry, 'cept o' course ya got yer Mum's eyes. Cor, it's just like James was here ag'in." He reached up to wipe a tear from his eye.

Harry was finding it hard to adjust, so he just clung to Hermione. She was proving to be his life line. She seemed to like this though.

"In answer to your question Hagrid, I do not yet know what just happened, but I suspect that it shall be answered shortly by young Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Hermione, Harry, would you care to enlighten us as to what just happened in the corridor?"

The two hesitantly described the conversation that they had in the corridor and the pulse of magic that seemed to be generated by them when Hermione made her oath. Dumbledore looked quite pleased as the others in the room looked frankly dumbfounded.

"What does it mean, Sir?" asked Harry, seeing the look on Dumbledore's face and sussing out that he knew something.

All eyes turned to the Headmaster. He sighed and seemed to come to a decision. "Harry, I didn't want to have to tell you this at such a young age, but taking into consideration all that has happened in the last couple of days, I suppose that I must reveal some things that shall be rather disturbing to you."

He got up and moved over to a cabinet and opened it. In it there was a stone basin on a stand. He put his wand to his temple and pulled a couple of long silver strands from his head. He placed the strands in the basin.

"This is a pensieve. It is used to view memories. I have placed some memories in the pensieve for us to view. I can make it so that it plays the memories like a movie above the pensieve, or we can go into the memories. While I would normally enter the memories, it can be rather disconcerting to do so, so I think that we shall simply view them, shall we?"

Getting a few shaky nods he went on. "Harry, when you were fifteen months old an evil wizard was terrorizing the magical world. He had killed many good men and women, and he decided that he wanted to kill your family. He succeeded in killing your father, and he moved in to kill you. Your mother intervened and he killed her as well. Her sacrifice set into effect an ancient magic which somehow protected you from this wizard. When he went to try and kill you his spell rebounded on him and vanquished him. That is how you came to have that scar upon your forehead."

"My Mum and Dad were mur… murdered?" Harry stammered. He sank back into the couch and started to shake. He was instantly wrapped in two hugs from both Hermione and her mother. He felt Hermione's Dad's hand on his back. He couldn't help it, the tears came and he couldn't stop them this time. He sobbed quietly for a while into Mrs. Granger's shoulder. He felt Hermione's body shake with her own sobs as well.

When he finally was able to calm down, Dumbledore continued. "Harry, I have made so many mistakes in my life, and yet I have been right more than I have been wrong. I am afraid I have gotten used to being right so much that I made more mistakes concerning you." Harry looked confused.

"When your parents were killed I invoked another ancient magic based upon your mother's sacrifice. It placed wards around your home that made it so that any of this evil wizard's followers that tried to find you would be unable to do so. What I did not take into account was that your aunt and uncle would not accept you into their home. Professor McGonagall tried to warn me about them, but I in my arrogance refused to be persuaded by her.

"My reasoning was two-fold, and I believed it sound at the time. Firstly were the wards that I had placed there for your protection. Secondly, I wanted you to grow up away from the notoriety that surrounded your newly formed legend. You were immediately named 'The Boy Who Lived' in our world. I did not want you to grow up with that kind of pressure, Harry. To be famous for something that happened when you were an infant, it could have had a very bad affect on you. I am sorry Harry, I did not realize that you would grow up in a household where you were treated as a slave and regularly abused."

Dumbledore hung his head in shame. He suddenly looked very old indeed. Harry got up off the couch and approached the old wizard. He lifted Dumbledore's chin and looked him in the eyes. "I forgive you, Sir. You did what you thought was right." He then did something that amazed everyone in the room. He reached out and gave the Headmaster a warm hug. When he pulled back there wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Harry went back and sat next to Hermione. She wrapped her arms protectively around him once more. He looked at her and smiled. To her surprise he placed a small kiss on her forehead. He immediately blushed a deep red color.

"Harry, there is more that you must know, for we must both set up protection for you and the Grangers, and set up training you and your young friend for the trials that shall surely come your way in the coming years." Dumbledore looked at Harry plaintively. Harry looked at each of the Grangers and at their affirmative look nodded to the Headmaster to continue.

"There were two prophesies made, almost at the same time that set everything in motion. It was the first of these that set Voldemort, the wizard that wanted to kill you, at your door. The second of the two appears to deal with both you and Miss Granger." He motioned to the pensieve. A young woman appeared above the basin. She was thin and dressed in gypsy-like robes with large, insect-like eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

_There was a moment's pause and the woman spoke yet again:_

_"Alone and unwanted, the chosen one makes his choice… Half-blood and first born, together they shall be successful in their endeavor… Her intellect provides the guidance for his passions, they shall meld together, to become as one… Terror, pain and heartache shall accompany them throughout their quest, yet never shall one turn from the other… Alone and unwanted the chosen one makes his choice, and the children shall lead…"_

_The woman sank back into the pensieve. _Harry sat there considering what he had just heard. "Headmaster, what did that mean?"

"The first prophesy deals with you and Voldemort, Harry. As you can see, you were born on July 31st, nineteen eighty. Your parents had been in three prior run-ins with Voldemort. He clearly marked you with that scar. You must be the one to kill him, or he shall surely kill you."

"I thought that he was gone," said Mr. Granger. "Isn't that what you said? That Harry had vanquished him?"

"Yes, I did say that. Harry indeed vanquished him, but I do not believe him gone for good. I believe that he is still out there awaiting an opportunity to regain power. Some day he shall return, and Harry must be ready.

"Now, as to the second prophesy, I believe that it applies to the two of you. You, Harry, are considered a half-blood in our world. That simply means that one of your parents was pure-blooded magical and the other was either a Muggle or a first born witch or wizard."

"Excuse me, what is a Muggle?" Harry asked.

"It's a non-magical person," Professor McGonagall piped in.

"Ah," said Harry, "I presume that my Mum was a first born witch?" At  
Dumbledore's nod he continued. "I mean, look at my Aunt Petunia. There is definitely no magic in her."

"Quite correct Harry. Do not, however, equate blood status with ability or power. Your mother was a vary formidable witch, and extremely powerful. I believe that young Miss Granger shall be very much like her in that regard.

"Now, as you have probably gathered, Miss Granger is a first born witch. The two of you appear to have formed quite a bond, Harry. I have never seen its like in two so young before. Your magic together is going to be very powerful. I fear, however, that you have a long and very difficult road ahead of you.

"Never lose faith in each other. Harry and Hermione, you are blessed with great talent, and have become each the first friend to the other. I believe that you have made your choice, and your magics have decided to take an active role in bringing you together.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I believe that you shall find that these two delightful young people shall give you many challenges over the next few years. I have no doubt that you shall be up to those challenges, however I should like to give you some advice.

"You shall notice many changes in these two as the bond draws them closer and closer. They shall mature much more rapidly than is usual in children their age, mentally, emotionally, and physically. You shall probably have a very hard time keeping them apart. For bonded pairs this is usually the case. While I have not encountered a bonded pair this young before I have dealt with a few cases of couples that have chosen to bond later in life.

"I have two last things for the four of you, and then I shall let you go on a tour of our grand school. Firstly, I believe that the power the dark lord knows not is simply love. He is a being of pure hatred and rage, and as such finer, gentler emotions such as love are completely foreign to him. Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Hermione, please nurture the fledgling feelings of love that Harry shall develop over the time. He has never known this and needs it if he is to be successful.

"Secondly, I shall be bringing two people to meet you later today who shall escort you to your home. They shall act as both guardians and guides for you over the summer."

"I'll be happy to do that for 'em, Perfessor," said Hagrid .

"No, Hagrid, I'm afraid you would have too much difficulty blending in to Muggle life for the period of time necessary. The two that I have picked are both volunteers and are also well equipped to do just what is need of them. Enjoy your tour," he finished, turning to the visitors.

Harry wondered who the people were that were going to be with them for the summer. He hoped that he liked them as much as he did the others. It was actually looking like things might be looking up at last.

He did wonder what it was going to be like being with Hermione all the time. He had never had a friend before, let alone a girlfriend. If he understood the prophesy correctly they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend to each other, and maybe more later on…

He never even realized he had done so as he took her hand in his while they went around the castle. It just seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do so.


	3. Grangers and Guardians

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Three: Grangers and Guardians**

_A_s Harry and the Grangers were getting ready to leave to go back to the zoo parking lot to pick up the Grangers' car, Professor Dumbledore and two other people came up to them. One of these was a man who was of a rather threadbare appearance. His robes were old and tattered, and he looked to be going prematurely gray. He had a kind face however, and his smile covered the fact that he had vicious scars running across it. It looked like a wild animal had raked his face long ago.

The other was a young woman who appeared to be in her late teens or early twenties. She was about five and a half feet tall with a heart shaped face and small nose. The feature that stood out the most however, was her bright bubblegum pink hair. She smiled at Harry and Hermione as they approached.

"Harry Potter, Hermione, Robert and Jean Granger, may I introduce you to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks," the aged professor said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor," the young lady practically growled, "do not call me Nymphadora." As she said it her hair changed from pink to a fiery red. With a shake of her head the bubblegum pink was back! "Wotcher Harry, Hermione, folks, call me Tonks." She smiled in their direction, her naturally bubbly nature returning quickly.

Harry just stared, his mouth wide open at the woman for a moment, while Hermione giggled. Professor Dumbledore took the opportunity to continue. "Miss Tonks and Mr. Lupin have volunteered to by your bodyguards for the summer. Miss Tonks is a recent graduate of Hogwarts, and she is preparing to start Auror training in the fall. Mr. Lupin is a good friend of mine, and he has a rather more personal reason for helping you. I shall let him explain it when he is ready, however," he added as he saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry watched as Mr. Lupin crouched down and extended his hand to Harry. Harry was rather unsure what to do, but Hermione prodded him and he took the proffered hand. "Hello Harry, my name is Remus, and I would really like to get to know you better over the summer holidays. I hope that you will allow Miss Tonks and I to spend some time with you and this wonderful family that has agreed to take you in."

"I… I'd like that sir," Harry replied. He turned his head for a moment as the emotions he was feeling threatened to overwhelm him. Never before had he had people that actually wanted to know him, that wanted to be his friend. Hermione quickly wrapped him in a huge hug. He clung to her as if he were drowning and she was a life preserver.

Tonks in the meantime was taking the chance to get to know the Grangers. She seemed to be very personable, and had a naturally outgoing personality. Once Harry was able to, he released Hermione and turned back to this woman that fascinated him.

"Excuse me, Miss Tonks, but how did you change your hair color like that?" he asked.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," she replied. It means that I can change my appearance into whatever I want to look like. She scrunched up her face and then Harry was looking at what looked to be a reflection of his own face.

"Wicked," he sighed. "I wish I could do that."

"It's dead useful," she replied, "but very few people want to get to know the real me. They all want me to be what they want, and not me." She leaned down and whispered the next part in his ear. "It can be real lonely, Harry. I don't get many real friends."

"I'll be your friend Miss Tonks," Harry replied. "You can even relax and look like you really do around me, I'll not mind." He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Before Hermione, I never had a friend before."

Tonks looked stunned. She looked at Harry, trying to determine if he was funning with her, or pulling her leg in any way. It appeared that he was being perfectly honest with her. She got the distinct impression that there wasn't a dishonest bone in his body. "I'd like that Harry," she said softly.

Professor Dumbledore, loathe though he was to break this up, felt that he had to step in. "Harry, it's time for you and the Grangers to get back to the Muggle world. I shall see you on September the first. Please take care of Miss Granger Harry, and might I implore you to do the reverse Miss Granger. Please take good care of Harry. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please have a lovely summer. Thank you so much for all your help with young Harry. I have made so many mistakes in his life. I hope and pray that this decision works out much better than my others."

With that he gave the group a piece of rope and asked them to grip on tightly. As they did so Harry felt a tug behind his navel, and the group found themselves in a public loo at the London Zoo. As they made their way out to the parking lot Harry once again took Hermione's hand. They came up on the Grangers' new Jaguar XJ-6 convertible.

"It'll be a little snug in the back, but I think we can make it. Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks, why don't you take the outside and give the kids the inside of the back seat. That way we can all fit in and get home."

"I'd like to thank you for taking in Harry," Remus Lupin said as they were traveling down the motorway towards Dover. "You have no idea how much this opportunity to spend time with him means to me."

"Why don't you fill us in then, while we enjoy the drive, Mr. Lupin.

"Please, call me Remus, or Moony," the man replied. "Mr. Lupin is just too formal, and I've always been a rather laid back kind of person. Alright then, I guess I'll start a few years back. Twenty years ago Albus Dumbledore allowed me to attend Hogwarts, even though I suffered from a rare affliction that caused me to miss a rather good sized portion of my schooling. He took a chance and took me into the school, saying that all magical children should have a chance to learn. It was there that I met the people that would become my closest friends: Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Lilly Evans, and James Potter."

There was a quick intake of breath from Harry. He stared at Remus in shock and awe. "You knew my Dad?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I did indeed know your dad, and your mum. Your dad became one of my closest friends. I stood up at your mum and dad's wedding, and the day that they died was the saddest day of my life. I lost all of my friends within a two day span."

"Excuse me Remus," said Hermione. "You lost all of your friends? I though you said that you had four friends."

"You are very bright, aren't you Hermione? Yes, I did have four close friends. James and Lilly died at the hands of Voldemort. Peter was killed the next day by my other friend, Sirius Black. He killed Peter and thirteen Muggles in the middle of a street. He is still in Azkaban to this day."

"What is Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"Azkaban is the wizarding prison," Tonks interjected. "It's a very dark and gloomy place, guarded by some of the foulest creatures known to man." She turned to face Lupin. "Remus, Sirius is my cousin, and he never got a trial. There is technically no proof that he did what he was accused of."

"He betrayed his best friend to that fiend," Lupin hissed. "He got them killed and then he murdered Peter."

"You don't know that," Tonks said quietly. "If he'd had a fair trial, then I could accept it, but he didn't, and neither Mum nor I can believe that he did what he was accused of. I'm sorry Remus, I know that it hurt you very much to lose your friends like that, but I believe Sirius is innocent. I pray that you're wrong. He was the nicest man, he always treated me wonderfully at home. He didn't act like a Death Eater. He certainly wasn't like Aunty Bellatrix."

"No, he wasn't," Remus conceded. I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Granger. This is a really touchy subject. James and Lilly were the closest thing that I had to a family. When they died, well, I'm afraid I didn't take it very well. I sank into a dark pit of depression and let the darkness within me come out for many years. Professor Dumbledore found me a year ago and got me to snap out of it and give up the addictions that I had sunk into. Now I've been given a chance to look after their son, even if it is only as a bodyguard. It means the world to me.

"Harry, I used to hold you as a baby. You were the light of my world, just as you were to your parents. I hope that you can forgive an old man that has made a lot of mistakes. I wasn't there for you when your parents died. I failed you and them miserably. Please can you forgive me?"

"It's alright Moony," said Harry lightly as he leaned over and wrapped his small arms around the older man. He didn't know just why he did it, it just felt right. "I like that you used to know my Mum and Dad. It makes me feel all warm inside. It's kind of nice to know that someone used to hold me."

Everyone just sat there for a moment, too stunned to really reply. This caring young man had floored them with his casual statement. "Harry," Hermione started, "Didn't you ever get held at the Dursleys?" She dreaded the idea that she already knew what his reply was going to be, but she had to ask.

"Oh no," he replied easily. "They felt that I never should have been there, what with my parents being who they were. I was only ever just in the way. Why would they want to hold me?"

"But what about when you got hurt?" whispered Hermione.

"Well," Harry replied carefully, "then they would make me go to my cupboard, and if I was too loud then they just wouldn't feed me for a few days." A sharp gasp came from the front seat. "I promise I'll be quiet at your house Mr. and Mrs. Granger," Harry said quickly. "I shan't be any trouble, I promise. I can make you breakfast each day, I'm a really good cook," he added.

Mr. Granger craned his neck around so hard that he almost lost control of the auto and near ran them off the motorway. "Now you listen hear, Harry," he said kindly. "It's alright to be loud sometimes, and you don't have to make us breakfast. My wife and I are perfectly capable of making the family breakfast, though once in a while you might be able to," he added as he noticed the look on Harry's face.

"Harry," Hermione's mother said, "we aren't taking you in to make you our servant. We're taking you in to give you a home to be safe in, a place to be a part of a family. From what we can see you have been sorely lacking in that, and we feel that it is about time you came to understand that you are someone to be loved and cherished, not treated like something that the dog brought on the bottom of its feet. Besides, it seems that our Hermione is quite taken with you. She isn't one to be fooled by anyone, so we trust her judgment." She smiled at her daughter.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that, so he sat there, trembling slightly while emotions he didn't understand coursed through him. These people wanted him and seemed to like him. How was that possible? He didn't understand it. The people he had known all his life had barely been able to put up with his presence, and yet these people honestly seemed to want him around. It was all so new and overwhelming to him.

He let Hermione pull him to her, and just sat there snuggled into her warm embrace. He might not understand everything that was happening to him, but he knew enough to want all the contact he could get from this young girl next to him. He was still enjoying the sensations as he drifted off to sleep in her arms.

He woke to find that they were pulling up to a rather large household in a rich looking neighborhood. They stopped at the gate and Mr. Granger touched a button on his dashboard. The gate opened and they drove up a long drive to a huge house.

As they disembarked from the car, Mr. Granger was talking to Remus and Tonks. "As you can see, we have plenty of room. Jean and I originally purchased it a couple of years before Hermione was born. We had intended to have a lot of children, but Jean had trouble with her pregnancy and we decided not to risk having more. We have quite a few spare rooms." He chuckled at the amazed looks from both of the older wizards.

"I guess you could say that both Jean and I do very well in our practices. Also, since I was rather well to do before I started, it wasn't hard to purchase the house. But all that aside, it actually gets a little lonely here, and having you and Harry here is something of a blessing for us. Hermione never has anyone to play with, and while she doesn't admit it, we can see how much it bothers her to not have a lot of friends."

"We're very happy to be here," Tonks replied. "This is a dream for both of us actually," she added. "There isn't a family in the wizarding world that doesn't know the name and story of Harry Potter. To have the chance to help him, well, it means a lot." She smiled easily. "And to find out that he's such a nice young man, well that means even more. A lot of people have the idea that he must be a powerful evil wizard to survive like he did, while others think that he's a pampered prince. To think that he's just a scared little boy who has endured so much…" she stopped to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Harry was everything to Lily and James," Remus added. "I remember when James took Harry out on his broom to fly around the town…" he stopped as he saw the look on Robert and Jane's faces. "Sorry, I forgot that you both are non-magical. Broomsticks are a type of wizarding transportation. Anyway, James got in so much trouble with Lily that day. You should have seen the look on his face as Lily dressed him down: half shame and half pure bliss from the memory of Harry on the broom."

They made their way into the house. Harry was truly amazed at the shear size of the place. It was much larger than the Dursleys' house. Theirs had been a four bedroom house in a comfortable neighborhood. This was a virtual mansion. They entered into a foyer, which had exits on all sides. Running up to the second level was an elaborate staircase which had to be at least three meters wide! It split half-way up and the stairs continued up to the upper level on both sides.

"Welcome to our home, Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear. "I hope you like it." She smiled shyly at him. She was really nervous about this. She didn't know how he would react.

He turned to her and let the grin split his face. He had never seen a place like this. To think that there was going to be a place for him here. He walked over to the staircase and ran his hand over the newel post. He continued on past the stairs and to the sides of the casing behind the stairs. He looked at it, and his brow furrowed in concentration. Obviously not finding what he thought should be there, he went around to the other side.

Hermione was starting to get a little concerned. By this point her parents along with Lupin and Tonks had come in and were watching the two children as they took part in Harry's trek around the stairs. Seeing that Harry seemed to be confused by something on this side she decided that she had better ask what was the problem.

"What's wrong Harry?"

Harry turned to her, a look of concern upon his face. "I can't seem to find the door to my bedroom," he whispered, ashamed that he had failed this first test in his new home. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth to stifle the shriek that threatened to come out.

Jean Granger couldn't believe that this was happening. The poor child actually thought that he was going to have to stay in a cupboard under the stairs. She came up and knelt down in front of him. "Harry dear, you don't need to stay under the stairs."

"But Mrs. Granger, it's so much bigger than my cupboard back at home," he replied. I know that I would enjoy it so much more here. I just don't know where it is. Do you have another set of stairs?" He seemed a little saddened that his new bedroom might not be as big as he had imagined.

She drew him into a huge hug. "Harry, you shall never spend another bit of time in a cupboard under the stairs. You will have your own bedroom, upstairs, next to Hermione's. Would that be alright?"

"You mean, I can have a bed that doesn't have spiders in it? Would I have blankets?" His eyes seemed to light up at the thought. He pulled back as he realized that Mrs. Granger was silently crying.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Granger, please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He looked at Hermione, his face a mask of fear. He mouthed a silent plea for help from her. She came to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Harry, I'll show you to your bedroom." She dragged him up the stairs and down the long hallway. There were pictures lining the walls. Most of them were portraits of various men and women, and all of them seemed to bear some sort of resemblance to someone in the family.

Down near the end of the hall, Hermione stopped. She pointed to the doorway just to the right of them. "That's my room. Your room is right here." She shifted her finger so that it was pointing to the door directly in front of them. "Hmm… we'll have to get you a plaque like mine," she said in a low voice. Harry looked to her door. There was a plaque that read 'Hermione's Room'.

She motioned for him to go in. He hesitantly reached out and turned the door knob. The door seemed to be five times the size of Harry. He pushed the door open. The room was done in a hunter green décor, with real wood paneling that had a dark mahogany finish. While it was somewhat dark, it had a rather large window to let in light, and at night it would be quite relaxing. There was a large four poster bed with the headboard opposite the door. There was a small desk in one corner, which looked to be very expensive.

Harry's eyes were caught by the book case that was along the left hand wall. There were a lot of books there. Harry had never owned a book in his life. He could read, the teachers had made sure of that, but the Dursleys had made sure that he never had anything of his own.

He went over to a door next to his bed. He opened it and looked in. There was a loo in there! It even had a shower in it! Harry was devastated. He had never had anything like this. "You mean that I can use this whenever I want to?" he asked. He noticed that Hermione looked at him with a strange expression on her face.

"I don't have to use a bucket, and then empty it the next morning?"

Hermione's reply was cut off by her dad's voice. "Harry, tomorrow morning we need to go into town and get you some new clothes. We'll also get you some things that you might want to play with or work on, how does that sound?" Harry stood there gob-smacked. They were going to get him things of his own? How could he be so lucky? He couldn't believe that things had changed so much so quickly.

"Er… it sounds great Mr. Granger," he answered.

"Wonderful. Do you like your new room?"

"I can't believe that it's all mine. Are you sure I couldn't just share with someone. I don't want to be a bother."

"Harry, you aren't a bother. As you can see we have plenty of room. Jean and I are happy to have you here, and what little it costs to have you here is nothing to us. It means the world that we can have you here for Hermione. She's been so lonely."

Harry hung his head, he knew what it was like to be lonely. "I think she's wonderful," he said softly. "She's the best friend I ever had." He looked up and smiled at her.

"I know you're going to love it here, Harry," Hermione said brightly. "I'll plan out the entire summer…" She was looking for some paper and a pen.

"Whatever you want to do, Princess," Harry said with a blush.

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrank back, afraid he had said something wrong. "I… I called you Princess. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad… I just thought that you were my princess, like in the fairy tales."

"It's alright Harry, I'm not mad. So if you think I'm a princess, then you must be my knight. Very well, Sir Knight, I accept you into my service," she said with a curtsy. Her brow furrowed in thought and she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Just a moment," she said as she ran out the door.

In a flash she was back. She had a green hair tie in her hands. "As my knight you need a symbol of my patronage. All the knights have them. Here is my token. You may wear it upon your sleeve." She took Harry's hand and put the tie up over his sleeve and let it tighten around his arm.

"There, now you may go and slay all the dragons in my name, Sir Harry." Harry beamed at this. He was going to like being here at the Grangers.

**Author's Note: **And thus Harry completely charms all that he comes in contact with. The bond is growing. Next stop, summer holidays, a birthday, and a great surprise for an old Marauder...


	4. Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Four: Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 1  
**

Harry woke feeling refreshed and excited for the first time in a very long time. In point of fact, he couldn't remember ever feeling this contented. He really wasn't awake yet, and had that sleepily contented feeling one feels when he is in-between sleep and waking.

He got up, feeling very much at home in his new room. His room. It had such a nice feel to it. He had never had a real room of his own before. To think that people as great as the Grangers had given him, Harry Potter, a complete nobody, a room of his own.

He decided that he would have to do something nice for his new guardians. He envied Hermione having a family like she did. He had never know his parents, so he didn't really know what it meant to have a family. It didn't mean that he couldn't enjoy seeing them be together though. He could live his dream through her.

After checking the clock and seeing that it wasn't yet half six, he staggered out the door and made his way down the massive hall of portraits on his way to the stairs. He really liked this room. It felt like family should. To see pictures of all the ones that you loved meant a lot. With a twinge of sadness Harry remembered that he had never even seen a picture of his parents.

He made his way softly down the stairs. It took him a while, but he eventually found his way to the kitchen. It was much bigger than the one at his aunt and uncle's house, but he figured that he could make do, provided that he could find everything that he needed.

He let out a huge yawn. As he closed his mouth and opened his eyes he realized that he wasn't alone. He was too sleepy to be truly startled, so he just stopped and looked at the mysterious intruder. With a shy smile of recognition he walked over to the older of his safety guard.

Remus Lupin liked to think that in his thirty one years of life he had seen and experienced enough that very little startled him anymore. He was completely and utterly unprepared for what would greet him this morning. He was sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a quick read through of the Manchester Guardian. He very seldom got to enjoy a Muggle newspaper, so he was taking his time with the morning printing.

With his enhanced senses it was very difficult for someone to sneak up on him, so he of course heard the soft footfalls of the young lad as he walked sleepily towards the room. Remus smiled as he saw his young charge wander in, looking for all the world as if he had just been in a very compromising position. His hair was mussed, his pajamas were buttoned up incorrectly while he had a green ribbon tied around his sleeve, and he had a dreamy expression on his face that, had he been a little older, Remus would have sworn had been the result of a strenuous snog session.

He took all of this in with great amusement. He enjoyed it when Harry graced him with a small, shy smile. He watched bemusedly as Harry walked over to him. He was completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Harry stopped less than a foot from the older man. He reached out with his hands in a universal gesture. Remus Lupin, hardened werewolf and self-avowed crusty gentleman, couldn't help but take the young boy into his arms. Harry hugged Lupin happily and whispered into his ear.

"Good morning Uncle Moony," the boy said in a sleepy voice. "Where's Uncle Paddy?" Remus gasped in surprise and almost lost his grip on poor Harry. To his credit, he caught him quickly, eliciting a small giggle from the boy.

He set Harry down, looking hard at the boy, though he tried to temper his expression. "What did you say Harry?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Where's Uncle Paddy? You're always with Uncle Paddy…" Harry stated simply. He looked a little confused.

"Harry," Remus started, and then stopped as Tonks walked into the kitchen. She waved at him to continue as she plunked herself into one of the seats at the table.

"Harry, your Uncle Padfoot is in prison. He's the one that betrayed your parents." Tonks shot him a disgusted glare.

"No, that's not right," whispered Harry as he cocked his head to one side, his eyes narrowed in concentration. Both Lupin and Tonks were openly staring at him now. "Uncle Paddy was so upset at what the rat-man did to Mummy and Daddy…"

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Remus said softly as he reached out to lightly grasp Harry's arms.

"I don't really remember, Uncle Moony," Harry replied just as softly. He screwed up his face as he tried to remember. "Mummy was crying, really hard…" He looked up at Remus, tears starting to form in his eyes. "Why was Mummy crying?" He was starting to shake now.

"There was a really bright green light…" The tears were streaming down his face. "Then Uncle Paddy was holding me and rocking me, and he was really mad at the rat-man." He looked at Remus pleadingly. "I don't know why he was so mad. He, he gave me to someone and then he left." He sniffled a little.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any more…"

"It's alright, Harry, you don't have to remember any more," Remus said as he lifted Harry into a soft hug. As he was holding Harry like this the Granger family made their entrance to the kitchen. Hermione practically sprinted the distance between her and Harry. Very quickly the hug became a three-way as Hermione joined in.

"Oh Harry," she sobbed. "I had the worst dream… You were so upset, and I had to get to you, and, well I woke up and then you weren't in your room, so I got Mum and Dad, and we came down here…" She was almost hysterical.

"It's alright, Princess," Harry said as he twisted around to return the hug from his best friend. As he did so, he craned his neck to look at Lupin. "I'm sorry Uncle Moony that I couldn't remember more."

"It's alright Harry, you've given my something that I haven't had in a very long time… hope," Remus replied.

As they untwined themselves from each other, Remus shared a knowing look with Tonks. The younger witch smirked at the older man, in a tell-tale I-told-you-so manner. The older man just nodded in return.

Harry, for his part, didn't want to break the hug he was sharing with Hermione. Princesses were made for hugs, any knight knew that, and his Princess Hermione was perfect in the role. He settled for keeping one arm around her as he turned to the Grangers and greeted them good morning.

"Uncle Moony?" Harry started. When Remus returned his full attention to Harry he continued. "What did my Mum and Dad look like?"

Remus looked at him like he had grown a third eye. "What do you mean Harry?" he asked. "Surely you've seen a picture from your aunt and uncle?"

"They don't have any, and they didn't want me to mention them. Uncle Vernon would hit me if I asked about them," Harry replied.

"He would hit you?" Remus asked in a low, dangerous tone as Tonks let out a scandalized gasp. "How?"

"If I spoke out of turn he would punch me. Sometimes he would punch me in the face, if it was during holidays. Most of the time he would punch me in the chest. Sometimes he would punch me here," he pointed to his right kidney. "That really hurt. After he would punch me he would throw me in my cupboard and lock me in until I stopped crying."

"That bastard!" Robert Granger hissed. Hermione's mum had joined Hermione in holding Harry.

"If I mentioned my dreams, or if something strange happened to me, he would get really mad. Then he would use his cricket bat to hit me. I didn't like that…"

Remus and Tonks stood up. Remus looked over at the Grangers. "We need to take care of some unfinished business." He crouched down in front of Harry. "Tonks and I shall be back soon. You stay with the Grangers at all times, alright?" Harry nodded. "We'll bring back some pictures of your parents, I promise." He stood up and walked over to Tonks. He grabbed her hand and with a twirl and a pop they were gone.

*0*0*

The pair apparated into a small flat in the middle of Whitechapel. It was rather run down, with a drab and dreary look to it. The wallpaper was peeling in several places, and Tonks could spot a couple of roaches scurrying to find shelter from the sudden intruders.

Outside the window the large golden dome of a Muslim mosque could be seen prominently in the background. Voices carrying on in Arabic gave the young witch a hefty clue as to their location. Smells of roasted mutton carried in through the open window.

"Merlin Remus, you live here?" Tonks muttered in surprise. She was met by an embarrassed glare from her host.

"Just what the bloody hell did you expect?" Remus spat out. "I'm lucky to have this. My kind aren't very welcome anywhere you know…"

Tonks had the good grace to blush at this. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's alright," Remus replied. "Just hit a nerve is all…"

"Don't worry about it Guv'nor," Tonks said lightly. "Cor blimey, I was just surprised is all. Don't end up in Whitechapel much. Not a real savory place, this." She grinned at the older wizard. "So, you wanted to do something?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get even with that great whale, Dursley." He looked at Tonks knowingly. "Oh yeah, we've met. Petunia was James' sister-in-law after all. Never did like the gormless prat." He grinned at Tonks.

"James, Sirius and I were part of a group of pranksters at Hogwarts." Tonks' eyes grew wide at this. It seemed that she had an inkling of where he was leading to. "We called ourselves the Marauders…"

"Cor blimey," she whispered, her eyes widening even more. A look of reverence passed over her face. "Never thought I'd ever meet any of you…" She smiled at him and then her face lit up as she realized just what he'd said. "My cousin was a part of this?"

Lupin nodded. "I've had an idea. I need you to look at some pictures that I've got. Then we need to work on your voice for a few. After that, I think we can really put the Dursleys in their places." He grinned a very feral grin.

"Ooh, you are an evil creature, aren't you? I like the way you think," Tonks said in a sultry tone.

"You've no idea," Remus replied with a smirk.

*0*0*

Petunia Dursley was not a happy woman as she heard the doorbell ring right in the middle of her vacuuming. Who in the world would be calling at half seven on a Saturday morning? As she shut down the vacuum she heard Vernon grumble from the kitchen. She sighed as she walked to the door to answer it.

She opened the door and all the color drained from her face. She tried to breath, to scream, to run, to do anything, yet she couldn't. She couldn't bring her feet to move. At long last she caught a sharp, startled breath.

"Lily?" she croaked.

The woman in front of her scowled. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, sister?" she asked. With a sweep of her hand she pushed the door the rest of the way open and she and the man behind her stepped in past the stunned woman.

"Petunia, sweet, who is it?" Vernon asked as he made his way carefully through the hall. It had recently gotten somewhat harder to navigate his great bulk through without causing mayhem with every step.

"You!" he gasped as he stepped into the foyer and saw the two standing in his house.

"Yes, Vernon, me," replied the redheaded witch in front of him. Her hair billowed back as if blown by an unfelt, ethereal wind. She motioned to the couch. "Sit," she said simply. The great lump just stood there, holding on to a carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon, which was dripping its contents onto the rug in the other. "**SIT!!!"** she roared. Both Dursleys decided to obey rather than face the all too obvious consequences otherwise.

Remus, in the meantime, had walked over to a small doorway that lead to a cupboard under the stairs. There were a series of locks on it. With a flick of his wand it swung open. He winced as the odor hit him. His enhanced senses made this almost painful.

Inside was all the evidence that the werewolf needed. He not so gently closed the door and latched it. He walked briskly over to the foyer closet. Opening it he found two items he wanted and pulled them out. He walked over to Lily/Tonks and stood next to her, a wild look in his eyes.

"What do you want with us, freaks?" asked Vernon. Petunia let out a scared yip as she heard her husband.

"You've a lot to answer for, sister," was the reply. "You were entrusted with the care of my baby…"

"Against our will," muttered Vernon. A low growl forced him to look up in Lupin's direction. The Muggle blanched as he saw that Lupin was holding his bowling ball in both hands. The werewolf's eyes flashed yellow as he touched the wolf inside, and with a snarl and a loud crack he ground the bowling ball into so much powder in his hands. He dusted his palms along his robe, and then picked up the cricket bat. He regarded it as he held it.

"Years of abuse!" Lily/Tonks shrieked. The Dursleys winced.

"Mum, what's going on?" came a voice from upstairs. With a flick of the witch's wand Dudley Dursley floated down the stairs, immobile. He came to rest on the couch with his parents.

"You tortured him!" she screamed. She nodded to Lupin. He flicked the cricket bat. It sliced straight through a granite topped writing desk as if it wasn't even there. It fell cleaved in twain by the blow. Lupin took the bat and grasping it in the thickest part, broke it in two as if it were a matchstick.

A large wet stain had appeared on the front of Vernon's trousers. The scent of human defecation hit the werewolf's nostrils and he had to fight to keep from retching. Petunia fainted. A flick of the witch's wand revived her.

"Oh no, sister of mine, you do not get out of things this easily. I think you need to learn a little of what my child went through." She flicked her wand and the door to the cupboard under the stairs grew to three times its normal size. Another flick and it swung open. "In," she said, motioning for the door.

Not wanting to upset the pair anymore than they already had, the three Dursleys scurried into the cupboard. It was plenty large enough for them inside however. The door swung shut and the Dursleys could hear the locks being thrown.

"Perhaps, in a few day's time, I might feel the teeniest bit guilty over this. Should that happen I might even let Remus here convince me to come and release the locks on this door, but I shouldn't count on it if I were you," she said.

"And I wouldn't get too comfy in there, this isn't how my Harry had his room…" As they heard the outer door slam they felt sheer terror as they realized that the walls were returning to the normal size for the cupboard, just big enough for one under-nourished young boy. Their shrieks and moans of anguish echoed on into the night…

*0*0*

Harry, the Grangers, Lupin and Tonks spent the rest of the day going over all the photo albums that Lupin could find. It was by far the best time that Harry could ever remember having. He sat on the couch, with Hermione snuggled up next to him thinking that nothing could be better than this.

As the children went up to bed Harry could hear Mr. Granger ask Lupin and Tonks if they could speak to them for a little while before everyone else went to bed. Harry wondered briefly what they could want, but he was too tired to really care at the moment, and too deliriously happy to be able to think of anything but his parents and the wonderful young girl who was holding his hand and leading to their rooms to go to sleep.

Meanwhile, down in the living room, the adults had settled in to have their discussion. The first thing that they wanted to know was just what had happened after Lupin and Tonks had left. After a short session of beating around the bush, the werewolf and metamorphmagus relented and told their tale.

Robert and Jean Granger really didn't know what to think. While they couldn't really stand what the Dursleys had done to Harry, it was tough to justify what Tonks and Lupin had done. They had after all, taken full advantage of the fact that the Dursleys were non-magical and couldn't defend themselves. After a short debate on the subject, during which Lupin and Tonks grudgingly ceded the Granger's point, and promised to release the Dursleys the next day, they decided that they could live with things.

"Now, said Robert, "we've a few questions concerning this situation that the children have found themselves in…"

**Author's Note: **I think that I hate the Dursleys more than any other characters in the entire Potterverse... Next up, the Grangers ask some very pointed questions, Harry learns the true definition of love, and oh yeah, they have a birthday party in Harry's Holidays, Part 2...


	5. Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Five: Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 2**

"Now, said Robert, "we've a few questions concerning this situation that the children have found themselves in…"

"What would you like to know?" Lupin started.

"Who is this dark wizard that seems to be after Harry?" Robert asked.

Lupin let out a sigh. "He goes by the name of Lord Voldemort. None of us really know who he is, though the Headmaster might. Regardless of who he really is, in the early seventies, he started a reign of terror. Witches and wizards began disappearing. Friends that had been known for years began acting strangely, counter to what they had been like for years, as if under some strange compulsion.

"Around this time the Death Eaters began making appearances. They were absolutely brutal, torturing and killing any who opposed them. They were led by Voldemort. He was the most brutal and despised of them all. No-one could stand against him. If he targeted you, then you were a dead man.

"Professor Dumbledore started a secret society, called the Order of the Phoenix, to counter Voldemort's efforts. He recruited heavily from all walks of life, feeling that anyone who wanted to make an effort should be allowed to do so. Harry's parents, myself, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black all joined. During the late seventies and early into nineteen-eighty Harry's parents had three run-ins with Voldemort himself, managing to narrowly escape each time.

"After the prophecy was made, Harry's parents went into hiding. Somehow, they were betrayed, and Voldemort got to them. He killed both James and Lily, but somehow he was stopped when he tried to kill little Harry. He has been missing ever since. Many say that he died that night. I wish that were true, but I fear that it isn't. When you factor in the second prophecy, the one about Harry and Hermione, then you can guess that Voldemort didn't die that night."

"What do you think happened to him then?" Jean asked.

"I think that he was reduced to a spirit," whispered Tonks. "I mean it makes sense, really. Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard anyone had ever seen. The only one that he really seemed to fear was Dumbledore, and Dumbledore doesn't believe he's dead. Also, Voldemort could possess people. I think that he's been living as a spirit, moving from host to host until he can find a way to remake his body."

"So what can we do?" Robert asked.

"Well, for now, you can give Harry a loving home," Lupin replied. "Harry needs that. He's never known love before, from what we've seen. Professor Dumbledore has intimated to us that it will be Harry's ability to love more than anything else that will seal Voldemort's fate. After he gets to school we can start training him. I suppose we'll have to train Hermione as well. I don't think that there's any way we'll be able to separate the two of them."

"No, I don't suppose there will be," sighed Robert. He wasn't thrilled with the idea that his little girl was going to be caught up in this, but Harry was probably the most lovable little boy he had ever met.

"I have an idea," Jean muttered. "If you'll excuse me for a moment," she got up and they could hear her punching the buttons on the phone in the other room. When she came back in she had a huge smirk on her face.

"Honey, what did you just do?" Robert asked.

"You'll see on Sunday," she replied, her grin growing steadily larger.

*0*0*

Two days later the Grangers and their guests found themselves in the local church. The pastor had just taken to the pulpit.

"A couple of days ago, I had a rather strange request. I was sitting in my office, contemplating the sermon for today. I wasn't really happy with it, but I was perfectly willing to go on with it if that was what the Lord had in mind for me to give. As I sat there, praying for guidance I received a phone call.

"One of our flock wanted to hear a sermon on one of my favorite topics. It seems that a couple in our congregation has taken in a young man, and that young man is having a hard time adjusting to life in a caring environment. So therefore, for his sake, and because it is the right thing to do, today's sermon is on love." He held up his bible.

"Please turn with me to the first book from the Apostle Paul to the Corinthians. To set the stage as it were, Paul was considering the church in Corinth when he wrote the letters to them. Corinth was a large, busy, and very immoral city. The city was rife with crime and sin. The environment was leading to the corruption of the church there. He urged them to point their loyalty back to God. At one point in the letters, in chapter thirteen to be precise, he reminds them that God loves them, and what true love really is.

"So let us look at chapter thirteen, and see what God, through Paul, has to say about love. Now remember, at that time the people felt that the gifts of the spirit, especially prophecy, was the greatest thing that God could grant. Here is what the Lord thought on the subject.

"In verses one to three we see this: If I speak with the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I have become a noisy gong, or a clanging cymbal. And if I have the gift of prophecy, and understand all mysteries, and all knowledge; and if I have all faith, so that I can remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. And if I give all my goods to feed the poor, and if I give my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing.

"It appears that love is very important. But what is love? Love is patient, and is kind; love does not envy; love does not boast, and is not arrogant. It is not rude, does not insist on its own way, is not easily provoked, it keeps no account of wrongs suffered. It does not rejoice in injustice, but rejoices in the truth; bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.

"Do you see what is being emphasized here? Love gives us the patience to be kind to each other. It gives us the ability to believe each other, even when things seem hard to believe.

"If you love someone, you shan't be upset when they do well. You do not insist that you have things all your own way. You do not lose your temper with them. Love is of the utmost importance in our lives. Paul goes on in his talk about love.

"Love never fails: but where there are prophecies, they shall pass away; where there are tongues, they shall cease; where there is knowledge, it shall vanish away. For we know in part, and we prophesy in part. But when that which is perfect comes, then that which is partial shall pass away.

"So do you see what is being said? Prophecy is a great gift, but it is nothing compared to love. Prophecies come and go, and they are only partial in their truth. Yes they are important, and yes they are powerful, but they are overcome by love, for love is perfect and love is eternal. Against that anything which is partial cannot stand. Compared to love the prophecy dies.

"Paul goes on to tell us this: When I was a child, I spoke as a child, I understood as a child, I thought as a child: but when I became a man, I put away childish things. For now we see in a mirror dimly; but then face to face: now I know in part; but then I shall know fully, even as I am fully known." The pastor looked over at the Grangers and smiled. He took in the sight of young Harry, sitting next to Hermione and clutching her hand as if he was holding onto a life line.

"So young man, I say this to you: As you grow and thrive, remember that love is your greatest gift. Remember to always be like as this chapter describes. Always show patience and understanding. Always be humble and caring. Always show in your actions and deeds that you love those close to you. Remember the words of Paul the Apostle: And now abide faith, hope, love, these three; but the greatest of these is love."

Harry looked up at the man who was obviously talking to him. He looked at each of the people that had accompanied him to the church. Without a doubt, if he understood what was being said, Harry Potter knew that he was now loved.

Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug from Hermione. He tried to return it to the best of his abilities. As he did so she whispered in his ear. "I love you Harry Potter, and you'll never be alone again."

*0*0*

Two weeks later Harry was sitting in the family library, reading one of Hermione's first year text books. It was really quite fascinating. Harry had no idea that potions could be so fun to read about. He was absorbing the information fast though. He had never been allowed to excel in his classes when he was with the Dursleys. He suppressed a shudder as he went back to his studying. He hoped whoever they got to teach potions would be as fun to learn from as the book was to read.

When he had finished the chapter he sat back and took the time to think about Hermione. She was somewhere else in the house. While they spent a great portion of each day together, she thought that it would be good for them to have time for themselves, to do whatever it was that they wanted to do alone. After all, they couldn't be together one hundred percent of the time. They would spend as much time together as possible, but there would have to be times when they would be separate.

He smiled as he thought of his princess. She was the bright shining light of his world. All she had to do was to smile at him and he was got weak in the knees. He wanted to please her in everything that he did. She was really smart, so he did everything he could to be as smart as he could. She loved to read, so he had started reading too, so that he could be next to her when she read. It was wonderful to get lost in a good book, and then to look up and see her so absorbed in her own story.

He loved the way that she would chew on her bottom lip when she was concentrating really hard on something. He could watch her spin a stray lock of her hair around her finger all day long. He was content when she was near, and felt incomplete when she was absent.

He wanted, more than anything, to get her something to show her how much he cared about her. He knew that his birthday was coming up shortly, and he had read a wonderful story the other day, where one of the characters had been having a birthday party, and he gave all the guests presents. He decided that he wanted to do something similar.

He got up and went to find one of his guards. Lupin or Tonks should be able to help him. Actually, given what he wanted to do, maybe he had better get both of them.

*0*0*

Harry stepped out of Gringott's bank next to Tonks and Lupin. That had been an experience! Harry had never seen so much gold piled up as there was in his vault. He had grabbed as much as he could carry, and then they were off. The first stop was a book store. He had to get the present for Hermione, and even though he wasn't sure what he wanted to get her, he knew that he could find it in the book store.

As he was looking around the book store he found himself continually being drawn to one particular display case. Over and over he kept coming back to it. As he was looking at the book displayed within, one of the proprietors came over and stopped next to him.

"Can I be of service young master?" he asked.

"How much is this book?" Harry replied.

"Ah, now this book is very special. Only someone with direct blood ties to one of the founders of fair Hogwarts, and with a bond to someone who also shares such ties to the same founders may even access it. To that person, well the book would already really be theirs, so they could take it. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Harry replied. "Might I try? I keep feeling like I should," he asked.

"Of course young master," the man said in return. "All you need to do is take this key and place it in the lock. It will access your magical core and if you are worthy, if the book is to be yours, then you shall be able to turn the key, unlocking the case. I should warn you though that each and every day someone tries to unlock the case, and in almost a thousand years no-one has been able to do so."

Harry looked up at him. "If it works," he started, "I shall give it to my princess. She would so love this book." He took the key and placed it in the lock. He felt a warmth spread through him and his thoughts were drawn to Hermione. She looked so beautiful in his mind, her face lit up in a soft smile as she looked at him. He turned the key. With a click the lock came apart and the case slid open.

Gasps went up all about the shop as magic radiated from the spot where Harry stood. "What is your name lad," the proprietor asked.

"Harry, Harry Potter sir," Harry replied. Another round of gasps went up.

"Cor blimey, it is you," said the man as he caught sight of Harry's scar for the first time. "Well Mr. Potter, the book is yours. If I might ask a favor though?" Harry looked at him, his head cocked to the side. "Could we get a picture of you with the book in your hands? It would mean a lot to the business…"

Harry looked up at Tonks who was standing next to him. She shared a quiet word with Lupin, and then nodded down at Harry.

After they left the store, Tonks gently explained to Harry that because he was considered famous in the wizarding world, he would have to expect that kind of treatment every once in a while. The visited many other shops that day. Harry managed to find a present for Lupin in a magical trinket store, and in a jewelers he found something for Tonks. In the last shop, a magical communications shop he found the perfect gift for the Robert and Jean.

*0*0*

A few days before his birthday, Harry noticed that Lupin seemed to be feeling very irritable. After the older man had snapped at him, Harry gave him a hug and asked him to sit down with him. Remus chuckled at how easily Harry seemed to be able to handle things now.

"Why are you so upset Uncle Moony" Harry asked.

Remus thought for a few moments. How did he go about explaining to this young man about his condition? He was scared that Harry would reject him if he knew what was going on, but there was something in the young man's demeanor that made Remus want to try with him. He was so much a mix of his father and mother. He had his father's quick wits and fiery determination, but he definitely had his mother's compassion.

"Harry, when I was a small boy, even younger than you, I was attacked by a very bad man named Fenrir Greyback. That's how I got these scars," he explained. Harry nodded gravely. "Now Fenrir had a condition called lycanthropy, do you know what that is?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you mind if I get Hermione?" he asked. "She knows more than I do about these things."

Remus sighed. Better to get it out in the open he decided. "You had better get Robert and Jean as well, and bring Tonks too," he added. He waited until everyone was gathered around. "I was explaining to Harry why I am having a hard time controlling my temper today," he said. He shared a look with Tonks. She of course already knew, but she had been a good student and could recognize the signs.

"As I was telling Harry, I was attacked when I was a small boy by a man named Fenrir Greyback. He suffered from a cursed condition called lycanthropy." This brought gasps from the Grangers. Lupin sighed. They had probably seen Muggle movies about this.

"What this means is that each month during the full moon cycle, I must spend my nights chained in a dungeon, locked away from the world, lest I hurt someone. It is my curse to bear, and I have dealt with it for many years. It also means that I am shunned and rejected by other wizards. I am looked at as a dark creature with no rights or privileges."

"Why would you have to be chained up?" Harry asked.

"Because Harry, I am a werewolf," Remus explained. He looked over at the Grangers. "Yes, werewolves are real, and yes we are dangerous if certain precautions are not taken. Therefore, this afternoon, long before sundown, I shall apparate to an abandoned castle that I make use of and shackle myself into the dungeon. Then when the madness within takes me, I shall not be a threat to anyone. I could not bear it if I were to hurt someone like Greyback hurt me."

"Did my mum and dad know that you were a werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, they did. Your father referred to it as my 'furry little problem'. He and the rest of our group always helped me in my time of need." He looked at the Grangers. "If you allow it, I shall return in three days time, after the full moon cycle."

"Good Lord Remus, why wouldn't we allow it?" Robert asked. "You'll not have a problem at that time, right?" Remus nodded. "Right then," Robert said. "We'll see you back in time for Harry's party then."

Remus sat back, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you," he whispered. Jean sat down next to him. "That sermon wasn't just for Harry you know. Love doesn't judge. You love Harry. That makes you worth loving in our opinion." She gave him a huge hug. "Just come back to us in one piece, alright? I don't think it would be good for Harry to lose his Uncle Moony."

*0*0*

Three days later Harry woke to a familiar masculine voice. "Wake up sleepy head." He cracked his eyes open.

"Uncle Moony!" he shouted as he reached up for a hug.

"Well, you've had a bit of lie in, but what do you say to a party, birthday boy?" Lupin said after giving Harry his hug.

"Yes please," Harry said quietly. He had never had a birthday party before. He had seen Dudley's parties of course, but he had never been allowed to participate.

"Alright then, get dressed and come down to the sitting room. Everyone's waiting for you there." He turned and left the room.

Fifteen minutes later, after Harry had gotten dressed and brushed his teeth he walked into the Granger's sitting room.

"Happy Birthday!" came a shout from everyone in the room. All of the Grangers along with Lupin, Tonks, and all of the professors that Harry had met at Hogwarts were there.

Harry was stunned. He had expected the Grangers and Lupin and Tonks, but this was more than he had hoped for. He sat down on the floor for a moment. Hermione looked at him, concerned, but he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Well Harry," said Robert, "what do you say to opening your presents?" Harry cautiously nodded. Robert helped him up and led him over to the coffee table which had more presents than Harry had ever seen before.

"All this is for me?" he asked. Jean and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. He started opening his presents.

The Grangers had gotten him a entirely new wardrobe of clothes. Harry, who had never had clothes that actually fit him before, was overwhelmed. He sat there for a few minutes just clutching the clothing to him.

Professor McGonagall had gotten him a set of school uniforms and robes. Placing them next to his other outfits, she quickly transfigured them to fit him. Harry was in awe of the magic that she performed so effortlessly.

Professor Flitwick had given him a gift certificate for Ollivander's wands that would pay for his first wand. Madame Pomfrey gave him a set of school books. He was especially happy with these. Now he wouldn't have to borrow Hermione's.

Hagrid's present was a bird cage. Harry looked at him oddly, but Hagrid just smiled and opened his gigantic coat. He reached in and scooped out the most beautiful snowy owl that Harry had ever seen. The owl opened one eye and considered Harry for a moment. It gave out a small hoot and flapped over, settling on Harry's shoulder. Harry decided to name her Hedwig, after the Duchess of Silesia that he had read about just the other day. He liked the name, and after he announced it the owl seemed content with it as well.

Professor Dumbledore had given him a set of supplies that he would need for his first year of school. Harry really liked the pewter cauldron and the potion supplies.

Lupin and Tonks had gone in together and given Harry a broom. It was a very sleek thing and had Nimbus Two Thousand etched across it. Lupin explained that Harry had loved flying on his father's broom and was a natural at it. Tonks offered to give Harry any help he might need in learning to ride it properly.

After they were done, Hermione wheeled in her present for Harry. She had been saving her money for a long time, and had decided to spend it on a bicycle for Harry. Harry stared open mouthed at it for while.

"This way we can go riding together Harry," she explained. "I'll teach you to ride it." Harry engulfed her in a huge hug.

After he was done, Harry asked to be excused for a few moments. He ran to his room and gathered the things that he had gotten when he went to Diagon Alley. Within minutes he had returned.

"I got a few presents to give out too," he said, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for you professors," he said, "but I didn't know that you were going to be here."

"That's quite alright my boy," Professor Dumbledore said merrily. "You did what you could with what you knew. Nobody could ask any more. By the way, I enjoyed the _Fellowship of the Ring_ as well."

Harry was thrilled that Professor Dumbledore knew where he had gotten the idea from. It made him feel a kinship with the old man. He handed a present to Tonks. She unwrapped it to reveal a small heart shaped golden broach. She looked at Harry and smiled.

"It's beautiful Harry, thank you."

"It's charmed to with a special spell," Harry said proudly. "It will grow warm when someone loves you just for you, not for some other reason. That way you'll always know that the person you're with is the right one for you." Harry smiled broadly at her. Tonks scooped him up and held him for a long time. When she set him down Harry saw that she was wiping away tears, but she had a big smile on her face.

He handed his present to Lupin. "I found this in a trinket shop Uncle Moony, but it reminded me of you." Lupin unwrapped a bronze medallion. It was depicted two boys suckling at a she-wolf. "It's Romulus and Remus," Harry explained. "From Roman mythology," he continued. Lupin took it out of the box to examine it. As he did so he got very light headed and swayed momentarily.

"Might I examine that?" Professor Flitwick asked. He ran his wand over it and let out a gasp. "That's a _wereguild _medallion!" he said with an excited squeak. He looked up at Lupin. "If you wear this at the full moon then it will negate your condition! This is very powerful magic, very powerful indeed!"

Lupin looked down at the diminutive professor and then let out a loud whoop! He picked up Harry and spun him around with a laugh. Christmas had just come early to Remus Lupin!

Harry was excited for his Uncle Moony, but he remembered that he had two more presents to give out. He handed a package to Robert and Jean. "This is for the two of you." The opened the package to reveal two small mirrors. "If you have one and Hermione has the other, then you can see and talk to each other in them. All you have to do is speak the name of the person with the other mirror and that person will know that the mirror is ready to use, kind of like a phone ringing." He smiled at remembering what the person in the magical shop had told him.

"You mean that we can use these to talk to Hermione and you while you're away at the school?" Jean whispered. At Harry's nod she gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry had one more present to hand out. He gave the last present to Hermione. "This is for you, Princess," he said softly. "I hope you like it." She opened it and sat down hard as her legs gave out.

"What is it Sweetheart?" her mother asked.

Hermione pulled the ancient tome out of the package. The professors all gasped in surprise. In her hands Hermione had a very old book. Across the front of it were the words _"A Founder's Guide to Life and Success at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff."_

Harry looked at Hermione and was worried. She was hyperventilating. "Do you like it?" He was bowled over by a brown-haired missile that struck him in the chest and knocked him over. It took him ten minutes to extricate himself from her grip as she hugged him for dear life.


	6. Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note:** I made a few changes to this as my reviews have correctly pointed out some continuity errors. I'm afraid that is what happens when you go back to a story you haven't written on for a while and don't properly re-read what you have already put in print. Thanks to one and all who have taken the time to point out my mistake to me.

Sharptooth

**Chapter Six: Harry's Summer Holidays, Part 3**

Harry Potter got up the next morning and smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. It had been a wonderful summer holiday thus far, but he was determined to make a few changes. He had finally had a chance to be a little kid, to bask in the glory of people who seemed to love him just for him, but he was eleven now, and he had to start to grow up. Besides, he had a princess to live up to, to be all that he could for her.

He couldn't believe that he had someone in his life as wonderful as Hermione Granger. She was easily the light of his life, the meaning to his world. He thanked God that he had met her that day at the zoo. He shuddered to think what his life would have been like if he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know her and her family better. He had been amazingly blessed that day, and he vowed to never, ever, forget it.

The thought of Hermione brought a brilliant smile to his face. She was teaching him that he could be more than just the freak that his aunt and uncle seemed to regard him as. She showed him that he could be well liked, and that he could have meaning and purpose in his life. He decided that he really, really liked her. He could see himself falling in love with her, if he understood what the nice man at church was saying.

He pulled out the small Bible that Jean had given him. Flipping through it to a point that he had bookmarked, he once more read those incredible words: Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Was that really what he felt for Hermione? He spent a moment reflecting on her and how he felt about her. As far as he was concerned she could do no wrong. If she said it was so, well he believed her. She had no reason to lie to him, and he _knew_, just knew, that she was so much smarter than he that she would know better than he would what was what.

She held all his hopes and dreams, and he would endure Hell itself if it meant that she might have a better life, or a chance at life, even if it meant that he should die. He guessed that this was what love was, after all, it said so right there. He didn't know much about showing how he felt, but he figured that they would figure things out as they went along. After all, they were just kids yet. There was no need to rush things. Just the fact that she was willing to be his girlfriend made him tingly all over. If he could spend time cuddled up with her, well that was his definition of Heaven.

He sighed and pushed those thoughts to the background. He had breakfast to fix for her. She didn't require it, but he wanted to do this for her. He imagined that his dad must have done this for his mum a few times, and it made him happy to think that he could do the same thing for Hermione.

*0*0*

They decided that it would be a good time to try out Harry's new bicycle. He had never ridden one of course, but that didn't stop him from being completely willing to learn, especially if it meant spending time with Hermione. He led him out to the long, circular drive that led down to the gate. "This is where I leaned to ride, Harry," she said as she pushed her bike alongside his. Harry grinned at her. She looked adorable in her helmet, with her hair sticking out of the bottom of it and going in every possible direction.

"So what do I do first, Hermione?" he asked.

"Well, I like to stand next to my bicycle like this," she said as she demonstrated for Harry. "Then I place my left foot on the pedal like this and push off with my right foot." She did so and glided gracefully for a few feet. "Why don't you try that, just to see what it feels like?" she suggested.

Harry did so, though nowhere near as gracefully as she did. He wobbled a bit, but managed to hold back his panic as the weight of the bike threatened to topple him. He stopped and walked the bike back to where Hermione was and stared at it for a moment, contemplating things. "I'd like to try that again," he said softly. At her nod he tried another time. This time he made a small adjustment to how he balanced on the pedal and the resultant glide was much smoother. He stopped and walked back to Hermione.

"What's next? he asked. He knew that there was more, after all, he had seen Dudley on his bike, though his cousin resembled an elephant on a tinker toy more than a boy on a bike in his opinion.

"Well, now that you can do that first part, I'll show you the next part. "When I've pushed off and the bicycle is moving I swing my leg up and over the seat, so that I can sit down." She did so and glided for a few moments before she did something with her feet and she stopped. She noticed Harry's look and quickly sussed what had him confused. "The brake is in the pedals, Harry," she said to him. "If you push the pedals backwards instead of forwards it stops the bicycle."

Harry nodded his head and considered his own bicycle for a moment. He grabbed the handlebars and placed his foot on the pedal. Once he pushed off he swung his foot over the seat like Hermione had shown him. The bike wobbled as he fought for balance, it was harder than it looked. He grinned maniacally as he steadied the thing. It was something of a rush to be moving like this. He remembered that he had to press backwards on the pedals to stop, so he did so. Unfortunately he pressed a little too hard and the bike skidded out of control. He panicked and jerked his head back towards Hermione, causing the handlebars to spin with him. This jackknifed the front wheel and he found himself inadvertently airborne. He slammed hard into the surface of the drive. There was loud snapping noise and he felt pain shoot through his wrist.

"Bugger!" he exclaimed as he rolled over and grabbed his arm.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran to him. There were a pair of loud cracks, and as she reached him she was suddenly flanked by Remus and Tonks. She barreled into Harry and wrapped him up in a huge hug. "Are you alright?" she asked as she gripped him. She was trembling with fear.

"I think I might have broken my wrist," he said softly. "It's nothing, Hermione. I've had a lot worse…" She pulled back and glared at him.

"When?" she asked, as serious as she could be. He gulped and looked at her, pleading silently for her to not continue this. "When?" she repeated.

"Dudley once hit me in the mouth and broke off all my front teeth," Harry said in a soft voice. "Uncle Vernon once hit me with his cricket bat in the head and I remember the nurse said that I had something wrong with my skull. I've never been able to see very well since then." He touched his glasses with his left hand.

Hermione had gone white as a ghost as Harry told her what had happened. Harry could see that she was in distress, but he had promised himself that he would always answer her truthfully to anything that she asked. He would never lie to her.

"Well, let's get you fixed up, Harry," Remus said to him as he and Tonks kneeled down next to the pair. He pulled his wand and waved it over Harry's wrist. "_Episky_," he said softly and Harry's arm glowed for a moment as the bones mended themselves. "I think we need to get you to see a healer, Harry. There may be something we can do about what happened to your eyesight."

*0*0*

It turned out that there was something that could be done when everyone paid a visit to Madame Pomfrey later that day. Now that the elderly matron knew what to look for, it was child's play to find the damage that had been done to Harry's optic nerve that fateful day by his uncle. She gave him a foul tasting potion to drink, and gave a pouch with more vials to the Grangers. "He needs to take this once a day for the next week or so. He's not going to feel up to doing much of anything for that time, I'm afraid. He'll be growing new optic nerves, and he'll feel disoriented and nauseous. You'll know when he's done, because he'll feel like getting out of bed." She smiled at the young couple sitting on the bed. It was evident that Harry was already feeling the effects of the potion, for he was looking rather peeked.

Hermione watched Harry closely for a moment, concern flowing from her. She was concentrating hard on him, hoping that she could find a way to help him through this, when a wave of nausea passed through her. She gulped on the bile that threatened to come up and clasped her hand over her mouth before stumbling for the water closet.

Harry tried to go with her, he could tell that she needed him, but he was so dizzy that he couldn't get off the bed. Hermione had all she could do to reach the toilet before expelling the morning's breakfast from her quailing stomach. Harry retched over the side of the bed at the same time.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Robert Granger. "Why is Hermione acting that way?"

Madame Pomfrey went to Hermione and waved her wand over the young girl. She frowned at the results and walked slowly back to the Grangers. "It must be the bond," she said to them softly. "She's feeling what he feels. It seems that the bond is growing stronger. She made her way to a cabinet and fumbled through it to find a small bottle way in the back of the bottom shelf.

"This should dampen the effect," she said as she moved to Hermione and held it out to her. To her amazement Hermione shook her head vehemently.

"No!" she shouted. "I'll not take the easy way out while my Harry suffers!" She glared at the nurse, daring her to try to force her to take the potion. "He needs me," she said in a softer tone. "I need to be able to tell what he's feeling to help him." She looked to her parents for help.

"Let me take that with us," Jean said to the witch. "If Hermione changes her mind, then we'll have it with us. I don't really think that shall happen, knowing her, but just in case." She took the vial and deposited it in her purse.

"In the meantime, if we could get home, I think these two would be much happier in their own beds." She turned to Lupin and Tonks. "Could you two help us home?" she asked. Lupin came over and scooped up Harry, while Robert picked up his daughter. After thanking Madame Pomfrey for all of her help, they made their way to the gates. Lupin apparated Harry, while Tonks took the Grangers.

When they reached the Grangers' home, the group quickly made their way inside. Tonks conferred with the parents quickly, and with a wave of her wand the love seat in the living room was transfigured into a queen-sized four poster bed. Jean pulled back the covers so that the pair could be placed on either side. That being taken care of, they let the kids drift off into a fitful sleep.

"What do you think?" Jean asked Lupin and Tonks when the four adults had made their way into the kitchen.

"Well, it's obvious that the bond is getting stronger," Remus replied. "They're both becoming much more possessive of each other as the summer progresses. I think that by the time school starts they'll be inseparable. We'll continue to watch and see what happens as things move along." He smiled at the Grangers. "I don't think you have a lot to worry about," he said as he saw the looks of concern on their faces. "It's obvious that they're fated for each other. They couldn't hurt each other if they wanted to, and they certainly don't."

"I've been watching them for a while now," Tonks added. "Harry worships the ground your daughter walks on. He's always asking me what I thought would be good to do with her, or to get for her. He wants to know how girls think so that he doesn't make a mistake with her. He's a lot sharper than people give him credit for."

"Believe me, Robert and I are well aware of that," Jean commented. "Harry surprises us every day with how thoughtful and intelligent he is."

"He's actually a very insightful and pleasant young man," Robert put in. "I wish that things could have been more normal, but then they wouldn't be who and what they are if things were different. All in all he's been a blessing for Hermione, and therefore for us." He sighed briefly. "We knew things would be difficult when we learned that Hermione was a witch, and this just adds a new measure to what we were already braced for. It's nothing we can't handle."

Jean smiled and nodded her agreement with her husband. "Harry's gotten Hermione to come out of her shell. For that alone I would love him. Add in what a truly great kid he is, and well, I can't help how I feel. I just hope that this doesn't take too long. It can't be pleasant for them."

They all took a moment to look in on the children. Hermione had curled up into the crook of Harry's arm and had her head on his chest, her hair splayed out over his face. Harry, for his part, had his arm protectively around her and there was an angelic smile on his features as he slumbered.

"How long before…?" Robert started to ask the question that was so desperately in the front of his mind.

"I think you have a few years before you have to worry about that yet," Remus replied. "While the bond is accelerating their development, neither shall be ready for that for a good while yet. I would estimate at least three to four years before they would even consider that." He scratched his chin in thought for a moment. "Although, you might have to put up with a good deal of snogging before then…"

Robert sighed and ran his own fingers through his hair. He could see himself going prematurely gray before his daughter finished school. "Snogging?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Tonks said. "Those two are already head-over-heels in love with each other as it is. I shan't be surprised to catch them snogging before the summer is out. Relax," she said, seeing the look on Robert Granger's face. "It's completely normal for bonded pairs. I looked it up before I took this gig."

The Grangers shared an all too knowing look between themselves as they mentally prepared for the trials to come during the next few years.

*0*0*

It took somewhat longer than Madame Pomfrey had estimated, but after close to two weeks of bedridden dizziness, blurred vision and nausea, the children had recovered enough to get on with their lives. The good news was that the trauma that Harry had suffered had been fixed and he therefore no longer required his glasses. He was quite happy with that turn of events.

Thus, two weeks later, Harry finally got to take his Nimbus Two Thousand out into the back garden. Under the watchful eyes of Tonks and Remus he held out his hand and intoned "up" as Tonks had shown him. The broom leapt into his hand and Harry grinned from ear to ear. He pushed off and took to the air. Remus was correct: he was most definitely a natural. He whooped with joy as he soared around the garden, careful not to go too high and be spotted over the walls. Thankfully, the Grangers had enjoyed their privacy over the years and sported very high fences, topped with bushy trees which enclosed the property almost completely.

Harry swooped down and hovered next to Hermione. He gestured for her to get on the broom behind him. She looked at it skeptically, and with more than a little trepidation, but the joy that was practically radiating from him overcame her fears. She climbed on behind him and they took off as if they had been shot out of a cannon.

Harry took her on a slalom course around the garden, weaving in and out of the trees and around all the obstacles he could find. Tonks and Remus looked on in abject horror as the children sped through the air, narrowly missing each obstacle they encountered. The only thing preventing them from stopping their broomstick adventure were the peals of laughter coming from Hermione. While she might never have ventured in such a manner alone, behind Harry was an entirely different matter. Together they could accomplish anything, and this was but the beginning. Remus envisioned the close knit group of professors at Hogwarts going spare at the antics these two were bound to get up to.

*0*0*

It is said that all good things must come to an end, and thus the best summer of Harry's young life was drawing to a close. That there were other, better things on the horizon was inconsequential, for Harry had become a child of the moment, living for his next breath alongside Hermione. He was filled with both anticipation and dread at the thought of leaving this safe haven that he had discovered with the Grangers, Remus and Tonks.

With but a couple of days left in the summer the family decided that it was time to travel to Diagon Alley and get Harry his wand and new dress robes (McGonagall having provided his school robes), as that was what was all that was left of his school supplies yet to get. Remus had suggested that he and Hermione get robes with the Potter crest; as a bonded pair it would be a symbol of the bond that they shared. Hermione already had her wand, of course, but Harry had yet to get his own.

It was a fun trip in to London, with the entire group sharing the car as they had on the trip from the zoo. Harry's last trip there had been a jumble of sights and sounds and experiences. He decided to savor this time around. There were things to see all around, and he was determined to experience as much as he could.

Harry continued to be amazed with Gringott's bank. The ride down to his trust vault was exhilarating and amusing. He loaded his pouch with galleons and sickles, till he could barely carry it.

Once he had purchased his wand from Ollivander's (a story already chronicled elsewhere) Hermione dragged him to Madame Malkin's to get his robes. They were inside while Harry got fitted next to a very pale haired young boy.

"Hogwarts then?" the boy said in a drawling voice.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "You too?"

"I hope that I'm in Slytherin House," the boy drawled on. "I mean, can you imagine if you got placed in another house? I don't think I could stand it if I ended up in Hufflepuff or…" he shuddered, "Gryffindor."

"But the Gryffindors are known for their courage and honor," Hermione said, confused.

"Bloody stupid gits, according to father," the blonde boy said. "Besides, they let _those kind_ in…" he whispered conspiratorially.

"What do you mean: those kind?" Harry asked in a low tone. He didn't much care for this boy.

"You know, the ones with only _Muggle_ parents, the mudbloods," the boy spat out. He looked at Harry with a look of shared disdain. Harry did not return the look.

"My parents are non-magical," Hermione said, her hackles up at this talk.

"Well of course they are, I mean, look at you… you're a disgrace to the wizarding community, you mudblood stain…" he looked like he wanted to continue, but his eyes bugged out as no sound came from his mouth. He clutched at his throat and gasped for breath. He crumpled to one knee as Madame Malkin came running.

For there was most definitely a disturbance localized inside the shop. Harry Potter was fuming mad. His clothes were billowing in an eldritch wind, and his eyes glowed with an eerie green light. He seemed to be cloaked in shadow and his voice became hollow and echoed in the confines of the room.

"I find you're lack of respect disturbing…" Harry intoned, unconsciously mimicking a movie he had watched with Hermione. "Apologize now, or…" He was cut off by Hermione who had grabbed him by the shoulders and had spun him around to look at her.

"Harry, no!" she yelled. "Don't do it! He's not worth it! If he gets hurt or worse they'll take you away from me! Please Harry! Stop!" The tears were flowing down her cheeks as she pleaded with him.

Harry looked at her for a moment, and realized that he had disappointed her. It broke his temper and the slumped visibly. Hermione wrapped him in a hug as the blonde boy pulled in great gasping breaths of air behind them.

Harry broke the hug and looked at her, apology in his eyes. Hermione's heart broke for the boy that she had come to love over the summer. He had defended her honor, and even though she had been forced to stop him didn't change the fact that he had been ready to do whatever it took to keep her safe.

She found that their faces were only inches from each other, and she had a very funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She could see the naked emotion in his eyes and without thinking she leaned in, her lips finding his for the first time. It was soft, and gentle, and slightly awkward as they searched for a proper fit and rhythm for the kiss. After a few moments instinct kicked in and the most joyous feeling spread throughout the both of them, their antagonist forgotten as he writhed in pain on the floor.

**Author's Note: **Well, I know it's been a while, but I'm trying to get some of my older stories updated. I'm trying to post at least one story a week, and then I'll be back to my latest story: Harry Potter Investigations: The Big Sleep".

It seems that things are certainly changing in this version of the Harry Potter series. Like you, I'm waiting to see what changes my imagination can come up with. Up next: the Hogwarts Express, with a huge change from canon...

Check out Scabbers1957's new story: A Time for Healing. He's got some good ideas, and it's a pairing you don't normally see in fanfiction. Take a look and leave him some love.

Sharptooth


	7. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter** Seven: The Hogwarts' Express**

The next day was especially exciting for the pair. Harry and Hermione piled into the car with the adults to make the journey once more into London. This time they were to travel to King's Cross Station, where they would catch the Hogwarts' Express, the train that would take them to their new school. Hopefully there they would meet all kinds of new and interesting people who would share their special gifts and want to make friends as well.

When they got there Remus and Tonks led them through the crowd of people. In short order they were standing in front of a barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry was confused. Where was platform nine and three quarters? He looked up at Remus and then over to the Grangers. The Grangers looked as confused as Harry felt, but Remus and Tonks both were grinning from ear to ear.

Just as Harry was about to ask where the platform was a family came up beside them. Harry caught the word "Muggle" from the mother as she discussed something with the eldest of the boys with her. She had four boys and a girl in total, and unlike Harry and the Grangers, none of them seemed to be confused.

"Oh, hello," said the mother. Like the rest of her brood she was a redhead. "Are you here for the Express?" she asked.

"Yes, Remus Lupin," Remus answered.

"Molly Weasley," she replied. "A pleasure to meet you. Are these two yours?"

"Oh no," Remus replied. "We're just escorting a couple of first years and a couple of non-magical parents to the Express." He pointed to Tonks. "This is my partner, Tonks, and these are the Grangers." He indicated Hermione and her parents with a wave of her hand. "And this is Harry Potter," he said softly.

There was a sharp intake of breaths all about the redheaded family. All eyes turned towards Harry's forehead, making him very uncomfortable. He blushed beet red and turned away quickly. He heard someone say "wicked," as he did so. He decided that he really didn't like the notoriety that came with his scar.

"Well," Molly said quickly, "congratulations on getting your letter, my dears." She paused for a second as she caught notice of the crest adorning the pair's robes. It had a black and white shield with two cinquefoils, each of five arms radiating out from a center circle above the fess, which had a series of fleur-de-lis across it. Under the fess was another cinquefoil. There was a helm above the shield with a rampant stag above it. On the sides were alternating black and white leaves curling both up and down around the sides. "You both carry the same crest," she said in a confused voice. She looked up at Remus. "I thought you said this young lady's name was Granger?"

"She's my bond mate," Harry said sharply, moving to stand in front of Hermione, who was blushing madly. Mr. Granger placed a hand on each of the pair's shoulders. Mrs. Granger beamed at Harry as he defended her daughter's honor.

"Now Harry, eleven year olds do not become bonded," Mrs. Weasley started before Tonks interrupted her.

"Actually, they are bonded, and if you doubt it, I suggest you speak to the headmaster. He was the one who confirmed it two months ago." She glared at the elder woman. "Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse us, we have to get Harry and Hermione to the train."

Despite the interruption, Remus and Tonks managed to get Harry and Hermione, as well as her parents through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The Weasley family soon followed. As they were gazing about in wonder, Harry and Hermione felt a light tap on their shoulders. Turning they found themselves facing the young girl who had been in the background while the adults had been arguing.

"I'd like to apologize for my Mum," she said in a soft, shy voice. "She's a good mum, but she can be pushy. I'm Ginny." She gave them a shy smile, blushing at her forwardness.

"Hi Ginny, I'm Harry, and this is Hermione," he said as he reached out and shook her hand. Hermione did the same as soon as he let go. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"No!" she spat out vehemently. "I'm too young," she continued in a softer tone. "I can't go until next year." She looked on the verge of tears as this pronouncement.

Harry looked at Hermione and she nodded. "Well, Ginny, I'm afraid I can't do anything about that, but would you like to be pen-pals?" He smiled at her. "Hermione and I could write you each week, and you could write back. That way you'd know what's going on there, and maybe it would help us to have a friend to get to know."

"You would do that for me?" Ginny asked, amazed.

"Sure," Hermione said. "It would be fun. I've never had a pen-pal before."

Ginny's grin was interrupted by the sound of a trio of wizards apparating in. They were dressed in black robes with scary silver masks on their heads. Ginny let out a screech and dove to the ground. Harry and Hermione spun around to see the group level their wands at them.

"DOWN!" bellowed Remus, his wand flashing in his hand.

"Avada Kedavra!" the lead wizard shouted, pointing his wand at Hermione. A jet of green light shot towards her.

"NO!" Harry screamed. He leapt in front of her and grabbed her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him. As the beam struck a glowing golden shield erupted around them and flared through the entire spectrum and into the black. Pain flared through Harry and Hermione as this happened and everything went black.

Three red bolts struck the wizards, dropping them in their tracks. Remus and Tonks had each gotten one of them, while Molly Weasley had gotten the third. They stood there panting from fear when a scream from Mrs. Granger startled them back into motion.

Harry and Hermione laid on the platform, still in each others arms, their faces perfectly calm, their eyes closed. Neither child moved. It became a race to see who would reach them first. Tonks, being the youngest reached just before Mr. Granger did. She gathered up Harry in her arms, a lump in her throat. She had been charged with his safety and she had failed!

"She's breathing," Mr. Granger whispered. Relief that at least she had survived flooded through Tonks. She gazed down at Harry's face, tears in her eyes, when she thought she saw a nostril flare. She put her hand up to his face and felt a light breath go across the back of her hand.

"So's Harry!" she exclaimed.

"How?" Remus asked. "How is that possible?" He looked at the Grangers and then at Molly.

"Look at her forehead," Mr. Granger said softly. All eyes turned towards her and there, in the same position as on Harry, a vivid red lightning bolt shaped scar stood out, plain as day.

At that moment the pair started to rouse. Harry groaned and stirred, as Hermione's eyes fluttered open. The group joined in a hug, thanking God and Merlin, and whoever they could think of for their good luck.

As this was going on the eldest Weasley boy had used the _incarcerous_ spell to good effect, binding the trio of wizards and taking their wands. "Evidence," he muttered.

Apparently someone had the presence of mind to summon the aurors, because a full squad apparated in to find the scene much as it had been described. They had expected casualties, and a medi-witch was with them. She rushed over to examine the pair on the ground. After a few minutes she pronounced them fit to travel.

"We're going with you," Remus announced. "After this, I feel that we have to be there in case of a problem. "Tonks, go and secure a cabin." Tonks nodded and went off to climb onto the train. Harry and Hermione exchanged deep hugs with the Grangers as Remus thanked Molly and Percy Weasley for their assistance. Both Weasleys replied that it was their pleasure, thus starting a friendship between them and the Potters and Grangers.

Eventually, Harry and Hermione were escorted onto the train by Remus and soon thereafter they found the compartment that Tonks had secured. Surprisingly there was a young first year in the cabin with her. He looked somewhat intimidated by the palpable aura that she was giving off, but he was trying to tough his way through things.

"Oh good, you're all here," Tonks said. "This is Neville Longbottom. He didn't have anywhere else to go so I told him that he could be in here with us. I hope you don't mind."

Remus looked at Neville for a couple of moments, and then broke out in a huge grin. "You're Frank and Alice's boy, aren't you?"

"Y…Yes sir," Neville stammered. "Did you know my Mum and Dad?"

"They were dear friends. They often visited my best friends while I was there. Yes, I knew your parents well. They were wonderful people. I miss them terribly. I still visit them on occasion," Remus replied. The way that he phrased this confused Harry and Hermione, but it seemed to please Neville to no end. He looked on the verge of tears, but recovered quickly enough. Introductions were made and the children quickly started making new friends.

While they were talking the cabin door slid open. Tonks and Remus were on their feet in an instant, wands leveled. Three first years walked in. One Harry recognized from Madam Malkin's robe shop. The other two were hulking brutes with vacant expressions.

"They're saying that Harry Potter is on the train," drawled the boy from the shop. He looked at Harry's scar. "So is it true then? You're Harry Potter?"

"What of it?" Harry snarled.

"Careful now Potter," the boy said slowly. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy." Hermione giggled. "Oh, you think my name's funny, do you?" He glared at her. He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. I can help you with that." He held out his hand to Harry.

Harry ignored it. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself," he said in a low, deadly tone.

Malfoy went red but didn't leave. "You want to watch out Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. If you keep associating with riff-raff like this," he sneered at the group, "it'll rub off on you." With that he spun on his heel and left the compartment.

"Sad to see that some things never change," Tonks muttered. As Harry and Hermione turned to face her she explained. "He's my cousin. My Mum and his Mum are sisters, though my Mum was thrown out of the family when she married my Dad." Harry looked shocked, but Hermione nodded her head slowly.

"I'll explain it later," she whispered to Harry.

Shortly after Malfoy and his goons left, the compartment door opened and the youngest Weasley boy poked his head in. "Um, do you mind if I join you?" he asked. "After what happened earlier I'm missing my family, and I saw you guys and… well…"

"Of course," Harry said quickly. He looked at Hermione, apology on his face, but she agreed with him on this. Harry, Hermione and Neville all introduced themselves to the young boy, who they learned was named Ron. After a few moments he settled down and seemed quite talkative.

"Would you like to see a spell that my brothers taught me?" he asked. Hermione perked up at the chance to see magic performed. Harry agreed that he would like to see it. "I don't know how well it'll work," Ron muttered. "It's supposed to turn my rat Scabbers yellow." He pulled a very old looking rat out of his pocket.

Remus' head whipped around his nostrils flaring. He glared for a moment at the rat and whipped out his wand. The rat struggled to get out of Ron's hand, moving to bite his hand.

"_Petrificus _Totalis_!_" Remus roared and the rat went stiff as a board in Ron's hand.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, only to find himself on the business end of Tonks' wand. "That's my rat!" he shrieked as he simultaneously shrank back from her.

"No, it's not," Remus said in a calmer voice. "How long have you had him? About ten years perhaps?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, his eyes wide. "How did you know?"

"Look at his paw," Remus said as he pointed it out. One toe was missing from one of Scabbers' front paws. "Also, I can smell him, and believe me when I tell you that I know that scent." He plucked the rat from Ron's hand. He held the rat up to his face and glared at it. "Hello Peter," he said to the rat.

"This isn't a rat, Ron. This is an animagus in rat form. His name is Peter Pettigrew, and he used to be one of my best friends. For the last ten years I thought he was dead, killed by Sirius Black." He closed his eyes and sighed. "To think that I've been wrong for all that time. Once again my failures come back to haunt me." He opened his eyes and looked at Tonks. "It appears that you were right after all, Nymphadora." As Tonks bristled at the use of her first name, he set the rat down on the bench and pointed his wand at him. The rat started to contort and twist. It seemed to be getting somewhat bigger.

"What are you doing to Scabbers?" Ron asked.

"I'm making him transform back to human form," Remus replied. Sure enough, in a few moments a rather dirty, mousy looking man was lying on the bench, frozen in place. Remus quickly stunned him. He looked at the kids. "I have to get in touch with Dumbledore," he said to them. "This changes everything."

**Author's Note:** I'm back after three weeks worth of writer's block. Thank you for all your patience with me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I always wondered why Remus didn't recognized Peter throughout the stories and decided to change that.

Question for the day: How did Harry and Hermione survive, and what's with her new scar? Let's see who can figure out what I'm doing. I'm betting quite a few of you can, as judging from your comments you're as sharp a group of readers as I could ever hope for.

Thanks again, and I look forward to hearing from those of you that leave comments. For those that don't, thanks for taking the time to read the story.

Sharptooth


	8. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eight: Hogwarts**

While they had of course been at the castle before, Hermione had to admit that there was something magical about seeing it from this perspective. They had gotten off the Hogwarts Express and had been collected by Hagrid as he bellowed out "Firs' years wi' me!"

They had then been led by the hulking half-giant (what else could he be? He was much too big to be anything else after all) to a boat dock. There the first year students had been placed four to a boat (Hermione and Harry shared with Neville and Ron), and then the boats had started across the lake. Rounding a bend in the lake they had gotten their first view. The castle was huge and sprawling, much larger than Hermione had realized. The lights shown brightly from myriad windows up and down the length of the keep, for it was much more than just a castle. It was an environment all to itself.

She glanced over at Harry, and a frisson of pleasure shot up her spine. His eyes were twinkling madly, and he had a thoroughly pleased look on his young face. Hermione thrilled inwardly at the sight. This was a vision that would forever be etched in her mind. It was as if Harry Potter was coming home at last.

Harry surprised her then. He reached down and grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his lips to place a small kiss on her knuckles. He grinned madly at her, and then pulled her into a hug. Gone was the reserved, shy young boy that she had met, replaced with a vibrant youth full of life and exuberance. She gladly returned the hug, ignoring the noises of disgust coming from the redheaded passenger in the boat. She glanced over at Neville, who was smiling softly at the two of them. He rolled his eyes in Ron's direction and shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione didn't really know what to make of Ronald Weasley. He had potential, that she could tell, but it seemed to be buried under a huge layer of crass and, well, quite frankly, a lot of bull shit. She could tell that Harry wasn't really happy with the redhead either. He seemed to be tolerating his presence to keep from making a scene.

She turned her attention back to Hogwarts. They were approaching a boathouse now, though it reminded her of a Muggle church. It had a tall spire in the front of the roof, and a large opening which the boats made their way into. They were all led off the boats and the dock, and up a long flight of steps leading into the castle.

At the top of the steps a stern looking witch in shimmering green tartan robes was waiting for them. Hermione smiled when she saw her. Professor McGonagall was everything that she envisioned a professor and deputy headmistress to be.

The first years stopped in front of her; all but Ron Weasley did anyways. He kept going, lost in his own little world, until he was drawn up short by a wand under his nose. That the wand was being brandished by Professor McGonagall was not lost on Ron. With a gulp he hurried to rejoin the group of first years.

As the students huddled together trying to figure out what was going to happen Professor McGonagall silenced any whispers that had been frantically passed between worried young wizards and witches.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. The start-of-term banquet shall begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you shall be sorted into you houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house shall be something like your family with Hogwarts. You shall have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your triumphs shall earn your house points, while any rule-breaking shall lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you shall be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting ceremony shall take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you."

With that she turned on her heal and exited out a large door way. Hermione could just make out a glimpse of a what certainly appeared to be a great hall. The moment the professor disappeared the students erupted in whispered questions, mostly wondering what sort of ceremony could be used to sort them. She was highly please when Harry calmly quoted _Hogwarts: a History_ while he explained to Neville just what was going to take place.

All too quickly Professor McGonagall was back. She led them in a line into the Great Hall. There were four rows of tables containing students, and a raised dais with a row of tables running perpendicular to the others for the professors. In front of said dais was a short stool with a large floppy witch's hat on it. A large rip appeared in it and the hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

"When your name is called, please come up and place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor McGonagall said. "You shall then be sorted into your house. Once you have been sorted please go to the table of your house." She consulted a large scroll of parchment. "Abbott, Hannah," she said loudly. A pretty young girl walked up nervously and placed the hat on her head.

After a few moments the rip opened and the hat exclaimed, "Hufflepuff!" The relieved young girl practically sprinted to her house. Hermione held Harry's hand as they waited for their names to be called. As the professor was calling them up in alphabetical order, Hermione knew that her turn was going to come before Harry's.

Anthony Goldstein was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hermione knew that she would be going up shortly. She was preparing herself when Professor McGonagall called out "Greengrass, Daphne." Hermione spun and looked at Harry. He looked as bewildered as she did. Granger clearly came before Greengrass. Harry squeezed her hand gently to comfort her and they waited rather more impatiently for their turns in the cycle.

Eventually, after Patil, Parvati, had been sorted into Gryffindor, the professor called out, "Potter, Harry." Harry gave Hermione and apologetic look and went up to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on his head. Immediately he heard a voice inside his head.

"Hmmm… A Potter. A very good mind here, very studious… you might be a good fit in Ravenclaw… though I see a large amount of loyalty in you, prized in Hufflepuff… there is also a great amount of ambition, a desire to succeed… you would go far in Slytherin… and yet, there is a great amount of bravery, sought after by Gryffindor… you are a hard one to place, Harry Potter…"

The Hat shuddered for a moment. "There is another in the picture though… I wonder what she has…" The hat went silent for a long stretch. "Ahh… the children of destiny… there really is only one choice then…"

The hat opened up and yelled, "Gryffindor!" Harry scampered off to the Gryffindor table to the massive cheering when the house realized that they had just gotten _The Harry Potter_.

"Potter, Hermione," Professor McGonagall called out. Harry's head whipped around and watched as a confused Hermione stumbled on her way to the Hat. The hat had barely made it to her head when it called out, "Gryffindor!" She made her way to the table and sat next to Harry. She looked so out of sorts and confused that he couldn't help himself. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her while rubbing her back.

Hermione couldn't understand what had just happened. She was uncharacteristically at a loss for words. She wasn't a Potter, she was a Granger. Oh, she hoped that someday in the future Harry would make her a Potter. She already knew that she loved him with all that she was. She thought that he might love her like that too, but _this_, this was unsettling.

The rest of the banquet went by in a blur for Hermione and Harry. Both were more than a little confused, and while they attempted to sort things out they failed to notice both the Headmaster's speech and the stares that the two of them were receiving.

While they were attempting to eat, an origami bird flew up to them and unfolded in front of them.

_Harry and _Hermione_,_

_Please report to the Headmaster's office after the meal, the password is treacle tart._

_Professor McGonagall_

Once they had finished eating and the Headmaster had released them to their dormitories, Harry and Hermione were met by Professor McGonagall. She had apparently noticed their somewhat dazed appearances and decided that they needed an escort.

They slowly made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they entered they found that there was a stern looking witch with close cropped gray hair and a monocle hanging from a breast pocket. Sitting next to her was a portly little man with rumpled gray hair and a green bowler. Also in the room were the Headmaster and Tonks.

Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Hermione to take a seat. To make his point he conjured a large chesterfield sofa. Harry pulled Hermione over and sat down, holding her protectively. He glanced over at Tonks and she quickly came down and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"I realize that you have had quite a few shocks today," Dumbledore started. "But, I hope that what happens now helps to make up for some of what has happened. This," he gestured to the man and woman, "is the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones." Both of them inclined their heads in greeting.

"They have something to tell you two," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry, Hermione," Madame Bones began, "I have reviewed the memories of Miss Tonks and Mister Lupin. That was a very brave thing you did, Harry, leaping in front of the curse to shield your bond mate. I don't know if you realize it, but that's the second time that you've survived that particular curse." She looked at the pair. "Would you mind if I examined you quickly?" At their nods she pulled out her wand and scanned them, paying close attention to each of their matching scars. She furrowed her brows but said nothing.

"We have also questioned the prisoner that was brought in: Peter Pettigrew. He was observed to have the dark mark on his left forearm, and was rather quite a bit more alive than was originally thought," said Minister Fudge. Upon questioning under veritaserum, he admitted that he had betrayed your parents, not Sirius Black as had previously been believed." The Minister had the good grace to look quite embarrassed.

"The Wizengamot," Dumbledore began, "that is, the wizarding government, has decided to release Mr. Black and to award him a sum of five hundred thousand galleons: fifty thousand galleons for each year that he was wrongfully imprisoned. He shall also have all of his assets released from bond, and receive an official apology for being wrongfully imprisoned."

At that moment the floo turned green and Remus Lupin stepped out, dusting a small amount of soot from his ragged robes. He had a haunted look in his eyes, and he shuddered for a moment before he seemed to shrug it off. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Harry, Hermione and Tonks.

The floo flared again and three men stepped out. Two wore the robes and badges of Aurors. Between them they held a man in robes that were at least a decade out of style. He was emaciated and looked a fright. His long black hair was matted and he stank from long lack of a bath. His eyes were sunken and dead looking, and he didn't appear to have much strength in him. He struggled to regain his footing and shrugged off the hands which held him.

Remus quickly closed the distance to him and ever so gently took his head in his hands. He whispered something to the man, and as he did so the man took in a shuddering breath. With much effort his straightened himself and squared his shoulders. As he did so the Aurors nodded to their bosses and flooed back to where they came from.

Remus turned and motioned for the three to slowly approach. "Sirius," he whispered. "This Nymphadora Tonks, Andi's daughter." Sirius looked at the pretty young witch and his eyes got wide.

"Andi?" he asked. He shook his head roughly and then looked at her again. "Andi's your mother?" Tonks, who couldn't trust her voice, nodded and stepped up to Sirius and gave him a gentle hug.

"Welcome back, Sirius," she said warmly. She released him and stepped back so that he could see Harry and Hermione.

His eyes got wide as saucers as he saw them, and then he turned to Lupin. "Is that really James' boy?" he asked. "Is that really Harry?" At Lupin's nod he turned back to Harry. "Harry?" he asked.

"Hello Uncle Paddy," Harry croaked, his voice filled with emotion. "I've missed you."

"You remember me?" Sirius asked as tears started to stream down his face.

"Uh huh," Harry replied. "It came back to me this summer." He couldn't take it anymore. He launched himself into Sirius' arms, almost knocking them man off of his feet. Sirius regained his footing quickly though, and spun the boy around, letting out a mix between a laugh and a cry. He set him down and looked at Hermione.

"And who might you be, young lady?" he asked her.

"I'm Hermione… erm…" she looked over at Professor McGonagall who winked at her and nodded slightly. "Hermione Potter," she finished.

Sirius jerked upwards and stared at her. Lupin's jaw was hanging open. Tonks had a smirk on her face. She had seen the sorting from the back and already knew what had happened.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"She's my bond mate," Harry said as he wrapped his arm protectively around her.

Sirius looked over to Dumbledore. The old man nodded and then explained. "Harry and Hermione have formed a bond. It is not yet known to the public, and while we might wish it would remain that way, I am afraid that since it came out in the sorting, it shall be public knowledge soon enough. The bond allows Hermione to use the Potter name. You notice that they both wear the Potter crest upon their robes? While they are not yet spouses, it is but a matter of time…"

Sirius knelt in front of Hermione and took hold of her shoulders and smiled at her. "So you've captured his heart eh?" he asked softly. When she shyly nodded he grinned at her. "Then you've captured mine as well. I expect to meet your parents young lady, I suspect I have much to talk to them about. I don't know if you know it, but I'm Harry's Godfather." Hermione nodded again.

"Remus and Tonks explained it to us," she said. "They've been staying with us all summer." At that moment Sirius' stomach let out a loud rumble and he swayed ever so slightly. Remus was at his side and steadying him when the Minister repeated what had been said earlier so that Sirius and Remus could hear. He shook both of their hands and then he and Madame Bones took their leave.

"Now Sirius, Harry and Hermione, it has been a rough day on the three of you, and I want you to report to the hospital wing to Madame Pomfrey. She needs to check the three of you over to make sure that you don't have any side effects from the events you have been through. Remus, Minerva, Miss Tonks, would you see them to Poppy?"

"Of course we shall Albus," Professor McGonagall replied and with that she motioned for them to follow her to see the school healer.

**Author's Note: **So, I have a few questions to pose to you. The answers I like the best I shall do my best to incorporate into the story.

1) What was Amelia furrowing her brows about?

2) How should Harry and Hermione's bond go public?

3) What happens now with Remus and Tonks?

4) How does Sirius fit in?

5) What happens to Peter?

6) What should I do with Ron? Should he become Harry's second best friend, or should that honor fall to Neville?


	9. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Nine: New Beginnings**

Both Harry and Hermione found that it wasn't very difficult to adapt to life in the magical world. Each, of course, had their favorite classes, but since they had them together it gave them each a natural study partner. This was not to say that others didn't try to intrude upon them. Ron Weasley, especially, had a tendency to try and sit with Harry, excluding Hermione.

Harry would have none of it. He liked Ron. really. The young redhead was fun to be around, and Harry had realized quickly that he really didn't have any true malice behind what he said and did. It was just that Ron never put any thought into anything he said or did. He didn't really get along with Hermione, and in Harry's thoughts that was tantamount to blasphemy.

Instead, Harry tended to seek out others that he found an affinity with. In particular this seemed to lead him naturally into a friendship with Neville Longbottom. The pudgy young wizard was shy to the point of seclusion, and Harry was determined that he would not let someone else suffer in silence when he could bring some small bit of happiness through his friendship.

Neville, it appeared, wasn't really very good at magic, but he tried as hard as he could, and he seemed determined to learn all the professors had to offer. If there was a third spot at wherever Harry and Hermione sat, it was often filled by Neville.

Though it looked like both Harry and Hermione were destined to be the star pupils of their year, it wasn't always easy for them, especially Harry. Case in point was their first run-in with the resident potions master: Severus Snape. Harry and Hermione had just taken seats near the front of the class when Professor Snape strode imperiously into the dungeon. The door to the room slammed shut behind him and the professor swept up to the desk in front, his robes billowing behind him. He was dressed all in black, and his greasy hair was the same shade as his robes. He had a prominent, hooked nose, and beady dark eyes. He cast his gaze around the room and students all throughout shuddered as his eyes fell upon them.

Harry gulped as the professor fixed his gaze on him. A sneer curled the professors upper lip and he glared at Harry momentarily. He started by taking the roll call, and like professors before him, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah yes," he said softly, his voice seeming to pierce into Harry's soul, "Harry Potter. Our new – _celebrity_." His eyes seemed to sink right into Harry. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you shall really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, or even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

A long pause followed this speech. Harry and Hermione exchanged a quick glance, and then turned back to face the professor, anxious to hear more of what he had to say.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I think I remember reading that it would make a potion called the Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry responded. Despite himself Snape rocked back on his heels.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?" he sneered.

"I believe that bezoars are found in a goat's stomach, aren't they professor?"

"And what is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" the professor snarled.

"They're the same plant, professor. It's also known as aconite. That's in the fifth chapter of the book you assigned us, Professor," Harry said softly.

"So fame has made you an insufferable know-it-all, has it Potter?" Snape asked. "That shall be two points from Gryffindor House for your cheek." Harry gaped at him momentarily before turning away to control himself. He would not let the others see him cry.

After the class, during which Neville had panicked and added an ingredient at a very inopportune time and landed himself in the hospital wing, Harry and Hermione hung behind.

Professor Snape glared at them for a few moments before a flick of his wand slammed the door, shutting them in with him. "Yes Mr. Potter, Miss Potter?" he said in a snide tone.

"Erm, I'd like to apologize, Professor," Harry said to the glowering man. "Uncle Moony warned me that I might say the wrong thing in your class, and I'm sorry if I did."

"Oh he did?" Snape sneered at him. "And what else did your _uncle_ say?"

He told us that you had very much disliked my dad in school, well, my dad and his friends, but that you had started off as very good friends with my mum. He said that my dad and his friends didn't treat you very well, and that you probably would be reminded of him because I seem to look a lot like him."

"It seems that your uncle was correct, Potter," Snape spat out.

"He also said that my mum shared your passion for potions, and that it was a very important class. He said that if we were careful, took a lot of notes, and applied ourselves, we could learn a lot from you. He… um… he said that we shouldn't make the same mistakes that his group of friends made, sir." Harry looked at the tall professor.

"I really am sorry, sir. I just think that if it was important to my mum, then maybe it should be important to me as well." He looked at Hermione and smiled. "We both feel that way sir, we want to learn."

Professor Snape gawked at them for a few moments. He stared at them and Harry had the feeling that the professor was staring right into his mind. He didn't like the sensation, but he stood still until the professor turned away.

"Continue to have that attitude, the both of you, and you shall do well in my class. Now get out of here before I change my mind." He strode back to his desk, his robes once more billowing where there was no wind. There was a click behind them as the door opened. Both youths decided to take his advice and they fled the room.

*0*0*

Ginny Weasley looked up from her breakfast one morning to see a brilliant white owl fly in through the window. It settled itself in front of her and gave a soft hoot, holding out its leg so that she could untie the parchment tied there.

"Who's it from Sweetheart?" her mum asked.

Ginny unfurled the parchment and grinned. "It's from Harry and Hermione!" she exclaimed with a squeal of delight. She put it in front of her and began to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_It's been a week now, and Hermione and I are adjusting to living in a real life castle. It is so much different than life back at home. The people here are nice, for the most part, and we are both doing well. We are being taught in a lot of classes. I really like Charms and Potions. I didn't think at first that I would like Potions, but after a rough start, I'm really starting to see what my mum saw in it. Transfiguration is nice too, and the professor can turn into a cat! _

_I really think that you'll like it here next year. Hermione and I can't wait for you to join us. We would love to have another friend to share it all with. We met a wonderful young man named Neville Longbottom, and he's become a really good friend, but I think that Hermione would really like to have another girl around. _

_I wish I could say that we were getting along well with your brother, Ron, but he's making it difficult for us. He doesn't really like Hermione, and he makes her cry a lot. I've almost hit him a few times, because he treats her so poorly. I don't really think he means a lot of it, but he never thinks before he talks, and it hurts Hermione's feelings. _

_Anyway, Hermione says hi, and we hope that you are doing well. Please write back and let us know what you are doing. _

_Harry and Hermione_

Ginny scowled as she thought of her git of a brother. He was a wonderful brother, but Harry was right, he never thought things through before he opened his mouth. She would have to write to Fred and George and have them _encourage_ him… She took out a quill and some parchment and began to write a couple of letters while Harry's magnificent owl waited patiently, well, while she finished off Ginny's breakfast at least.

*0*0*

Time passed quickly for the young pair, and before they realized it, it was Halloween. Harry had been _discovered_ by Professor McGonagall while trying to help Neville, and he had ended up as the youngest seeker in over a century at Hogwarts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He had been very busy with both practices and his homework, as well as exploring his budding relationship with Hermione. She proved, more than anything else, even Quidditch, to be the joy of his young life.

Unfortunately, others didn't necessarily see her as the joy that Harry did. Hermione was somewhat insecure, stemming from her bookworm tendencies, and she exhibited this by trying to be the most knowledgeable student of their year. It especially seemed to irk Ron.

Thus, on Halloween, Hermione had been the first to master the levitation charm, and when she had tried to help Ron, he didn't take kindly to her attempt. He had rudely shoved her away, causing Harry to glare at him.

When they were leaving he couldn't let it go. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he said loudly to Seamus Finnegan as they pushed their way through the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly…"

Harry whirled around and his fist flew out. As he struck Ron's chin he felt something flare up inside of him. Ron flew back ten feet and crashed into a wall. He slid down it and laid there in a heap. "Don't you ever say anything like that about my Hermione again," Harry snarled at the thunderstruck boy. "If you so much as blink wrong in her direction again, I swear I shall rip your eyelids off and stuff them down your scrawny throat." His robes fluttered in a wind that wasn't there, billowing about him as he panted while he glared at Ron. People slowly backed away from him. He turned and strode off, intent on catching up to Hermione in the Great Hall.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't in the Great Hall. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and fumed, all the while wondering where Hermione had gone. He knew that Hermione had heard Ron, and that it had hurt her badly. He wished he could find her so that he could hug her and make her feel better.

As he was sitting there, Neville settled down next to Harry and gave him a tiny smile. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrell, their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, stumbled in and muttered something about a troll being loose in the castle before he crumpled to the floor.

Professor Dumbledore stood and directed the prefects to take their houses to their common rooms while he and the teachers dealt with the troll. As Harry worriedly got up to follow Percy he still had no idea where Hermione was. He was taking his first step when he clutched his scar and in a fit of pure terror screamed, "HERMIONE!" He sank to his knees and let out a small whimper.

Professor McGonagall was rushing towards him when there was a flash of red and a brilliant red and gold plumed bird appeared perched on Harry's shoulder. There was another flash and Harry and the bird were gone.

Harry and the bird appeared in what seemed to be a girls' loo. There came to Harry's ears a sound he hoped fervently never to hear again. It was Hermione screaming as a great, huge troll swung its club and just missed her, smashing a sink apart next to her.

"NO!" Harry screamed and charged the troll. He ran up to it and did the first thing he could think of: he kicked it straight in the groin! It felt like he had broken his foot, but it did seem to get the thing's attention. It grunted and brought its club straight down on top of Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. She stretched out her hands to him and a brilliant golden shield formed over him. The troll's club thundered down on the shield and Hermione grunted with the effort of holding the barrier in place. As the club rebounded Hermione passed out from the effort. The troll turned back towards the now unconscious girl.

Harry was desperate. He wished with all his might that he could do something. As he did so he felt something appear in his hand. He looked and there was a long, slender sword in his hand. It had a ruby encrusted hilt and the blade shown like finely polished silver. He looked back and saw that the troll had decided to swing at him again.

He stepped inside the swing and brought the gleaming sword around. It sliced easily through the brute's arm and the thing's hand and club fell to the floor. As he followed through Harry spun around and it seemed the most natural thing in the world to slam the sword point first right into the troll's stomach.

The thing let out a piteous howl and clutched its wound, then toppled over backwards into a stall, flattening it in the process. The sword slid out of the wound and stayed in Harry's hand as the thing fell. Harry dropped the sword and ran to Hermione. He cradled her head in his arms as he cried over her. He was sure she was dead and he hadn't been in time when she let out a low moan and her eyes fluttered open.

Harry wept tears of joy this time. As he did so the door to the loo flew open and a host of professors stormed in, coming up short at the sight before them…

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall practically shrieked. "Goodness, are you alright?"

"It tried to kill Hermione," Harry sobbed. "I think she's hurt. I tried, but I didn't get here in time. Please don't let her die." He was shaking so hard he could barely hold her.

"I'm alright, Harry," Hermione said softly. "You were in time, my Knight."

"You're alright, Princess?" Harry asked incredulously, "really?"

"Yes Harry, I'm alright. I've got a headache, and I feel exhausted, but I'm alright. You saved me."

Harry peppered her face with feather light kissed. "You scared me so much, Princess…"

"Professor McGonagall, if you would be so kind as to show these two to the hospital wing, I believe Professor Flitwick and I can handle the mess in here."

"Of course, Headmaster," the stern witch replied. "I shall also notify Hermione's parents and Harry's Godfather as well."

"Please do, Minerva. We have much to discuss, the group of us. I shall want you there when they get here. Would you be so kind as to arrange transport for the Grangers?" Dumbledore nodded to his deputy and McGonagall led Harry and Hermione out of the room and down to the waiting Nurse Pomfrey.

**Author's Note: **First off, I would like to thank all the people who responded to the last chapter. That had to be a record, and the responses were wonderful. Thank you so much for sharing what you would like to see.

Now, as I have been reminded by one reviewer, who I really respect, this is my story, and if what I write doesn't match what you suggested, I apologize ahead of time. However, I am trying to incorporate the most requested answer by far. Neville appears to be displacing Ron in the story...

Next chapter: Wormtail, Sirius and the Grangers return... Aslo, what Ginny suggested to the twins, and maybe even a little Lovegood for good measure...

Thanks again...

Sharptooth


	10. Repercussions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Ten: Repercussions**

Ron Weasley was not having a good day. This had to have been one of the top ten worst days of his young life. He had gotten up and had thought that it might be a good day, after all it was Halloween. It was a day that wizards and witches around the world celebrated.

Alas, for one Ronald Bilius Weasley, this particular Halloween would be one that he would remember in his nightmares for a very long time. When he woke from a peaceful slumber early he thought nothing of it. He didn't normally get up this early, that was true; but he couldn't always sleep in he supposed. He didn't really understand why, since he had already showered a few days back, he thought, well maybe, but he felt that he had to go and get into the shower.

For once trying to be quiet and not wake his housemates, he grabbed a towel and crept into the showers. He quickly got undressed and jumped into a stall. He started the shower and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the water cascading on him.

When he got out he felt like something just wasn't right. He wasn't really sure what it was, but he was sure that it was something major. He pulled on his clothes and made his way down to the common room. As he passed through the thought that he was getting some rather peculiar looks, but who really knows what fifth year girls are thinking anyway. He exited through the portrait and made his way to the Great Hall. As quickly as possible he started to pile food on his plate, taking great care to balance everything he could possibly fit so that he didn't have to refill for a long time.

As he was shoveling food down his gullet, the rest of his year started to slowly filter in. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown sat down across from him, but they didn't stay there for long. Lavender in particular was looking at him in a very funny way. The fact that she was actually turning somewhat green failed to register on his food addled brain.

He finally noticed the stares that he was receiving. "What?" he asked between bites.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Seamus asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Ron replied.

"Um, you're looking kinda… gray…" Seamus said.

Ron looked at himself and couldn't figure out what the stupid bint was talking about. He shrugged and went back to eating. It wasn't long before his two twin brothers made their way slowly over to him.

"Ronniekins," Fred started, "did you hear about the deal the Cannons made with Puddlemere to swap seekers?" Ron's ears perked up and he almost choked on his sausage as he tried to figure out if his brother was joking or not. He didn't notice when Lee Jordan transfigured a cup that he had into an exact duplicate of the one that Ron was using, and then swapped it for Ron's.

"Really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah," George agreed. "It was in Quidditch Monthly. It seems that Puddlemere wanted to see if they could still win with a substandard player in such an important position."

"Wicked," Ron muttered, spewing small bits of half-chewed sausage. He coughed for a moment and reached for his cup of pumpkin juice. He took a big swig and made a face. It didn't taste quite right for some reason. He shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

*0*0*

He had a miserable day, capped off by his embarrassment in Charms class when that good-for-nothing know-it-all tried to correct him in the class. She really should be shown her place. It was insulting how she always was trying to show off how much she knew! Well, he got his revenge on her. He had seen how she had stormed off with tears in her eyes when he made his comment.

He just wished that Harry hadn't slugged him. It had scared him and his jaw still hurt, even though it had been an hour ago. It was hard to eat his dinner, his jaw was so sore. Then, he had found a hair in his food. He had thought that his mashed potatoes had seemed a little stringy, but when he found a stiff, bristle-like gray hair in them, well, he had been a little put-off. Not for long though, he just ate around the hair and went on.

Then Harry had shouted out the evil-one's name and disappeared with a phoenix, of all things. He wished things like that would happen to him. Then he'd get to have his dreams come true too. He could almost see himself carrying the Quidditch World Cup around in a victory lap in that beautiful Cannon Orange.

He opened his eyes with a goofy smile on his face, only to see the snickering face of Lavender Brown. "What?" he asked.

She pulled out a mirror and showed him his reflection. It looked like he was covered in a steely gray powder. He ran to his room and grabbed a towel to wipe the powder off. After twenty minutes he seemed to get it all.

He came back down the stairs to the common room to find that his spot was taken by some young strawberry blond girl with her hair down her back in a long plait. He had never seen her before. She couldn't be in Gryffindor! He would have recognized her if she had been in his house.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing sitting in my seat?" he blurted out. The girl looked at him in confusion.

"I'm having a conversation with Parvati," she replied.

"Well do it somewhere else, you stupid fat cow!" he yelled at her. She looked at him with wide eyes that were starting to brim with tears when her expression changed to one of amusement. Ron couldn't believe this girl! "What the hell are you looking at? You should hope that you get prettier when you grow up, because you sure are ugly now!" Ron felt a sharp pain in his feet, and heard a ripping noise as his trainers split. He looked down to see what was going on.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Instead of feet there were a couple of hooves. He looked back up to see the girl and Parvati giggling at him. "Shut it you little shit!" he yelled. He felt a great burst of gas from his arse, followed by the sound of his trousers tearing. He looked back and saw a horse-like tail sticking out from his backside. He whimpered and clomped his way out of the portrait and off to see the nurse.

*0*0*

All in all things could have been worse, Sirius Black supposed. After all, he was a free man now, and he had been staying with the Grangers for the last two months. He had been a wreck when he had been released from Azkaban, but with the help of Moony and the Grangers, he was feeling much more like his old self now.

The Grangers were a true joy. The fact that they loved Harry as if he were their own couldn't help but endear them to Sirius. They easily had the room for him, and they were very understanding of the night terrors that he went through as an after effect of his incarceration.

Now, however, he was worried. The three of them had arrived at the Hogwarts gates with Professor McGonagall. She had made sure that the Grangers had the necessary enchantments to allow them access to the school. Normally they wouldn't have been able to even see anything but a old, broken down ruin of a castle because they were Muggles. The enchantments allowed them to see and enter the school. After all, they weren't the first Muggles with a child at Hogwarts.

They strode quickly through the castle to the hospital wing. When they walked in they saw Remus Lupin and Tonks sitting in comfortable chairs, chatting with Harry and Hermione, who were in a bed, snuggled up next to each other. Sirius raised an eyebrow at this: the matronly Madame Pomfrey would never allow that to happen.

As they entered the room Albus Dumbledore followed them in. He glanced at Sirius with that patented twinkle that was always present in his eyes. He motioned for the group to join the others. Sirius noticed a flash of red hair from another bed, but he was past the privacy screen so quickly he couldn't tell who it was there.

"Headmaster, can you tell us what happened?" Jean Granger asked as they approached their daughter and the boy that they had begun to think of as a son.

"Earlier tonight, we had discovered that a creature known as a troll had somehow managed to get past the wards and had entered the castle. The troll then found itself in a girls' toilet with your daughter. Harry somehow knew that she was in trouble and cried out her name while in the Great Hall. He then managed to summon my familiar, a phoenix named Fawkes, and got him to transport him to Hermione's side.

"When we arrived in the room, we found the troll dead with a sword stuck in its belly, and Harry holding Hermione, who appeared to be unconscious. She quickly recovered however, and we sent the pair of them here to be looked at." He looked at Harry and Hermione, who were still snuggled together.

"Can you tell us what happened?" the Headmaster asked.

The pair haltingly told their tale. Hermione related how she had been insulted by Ron Weasley and had run crying into the loo to recover. Harry related how he had punched and threatened Ron, and then how he had felt such pure terror and knew that it had come from Hermione. He then told the tale of how he had fought the troll and how Hermione had somehow saved him with a glowing golden shield.

When he was done he noticed that Professor McGonagall had a large smirk on her face. "What's happened?" he asked.

"You both mentioned Mr. Weasley," McGonagall started. "He is in another bed here. It seems that someone didn't like his attitude. He appears to be the recipient of a rather nasty prank."

"That's all well and good," Sirius said. He loved a good prank, but there were more pressing things to be considered. "I understand that you two have had a really rough day and evening, but how did you convince Madame Pomfrey to let you be in one bed?"

"I'll tell you how," the elderly nurse said from across the room. "I couldn't separate them. It's that simple. I couldn't even magic them apart. What ever happened to them is strengthening their bond, and nothing I can manage will even slow it down." Despite her gruff demeanor, she smiled at the pair. "Those two shan't be far apart, ever," she said softly. "Their story shall be one for the ages. If ever there was a couple that were fated for each other, it's them."

"Is there anything we can do to keep them out of trouble?" Robert Granger asked.

"I've actually been thinking about that. I've asked Remus to come back to Hogwarts as a security consultant. He shall be here if needed, and shall keep an eye on the two of them. I also asked Nymphadora…"

"Don't call me that!" the witch shrieked.

"To use her considerable talents to be a constant presence in their life here," Dumbledore continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. He motioned to Tonks who stood and started to morph. She shrank and youthened considerably until she appeared to be a firstie. Remus looked at her and blanched, looking rather ill.

"Is something wrong, Moony?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"No," Remus managed to squeak out. "Not at all…"

*0*0*

Ron woke to find his twin brothers standing next to his hospital bed. "What happened to me?" he asked.

"Well Ronniekins," George said to him, "you've been a bad boy. Ginny asked us to encourage you to be better behaved."

"You see," said Fred, "for the next week, every time you act like an arse, you shall become more and more like a donkey…"

"Or, as the Americans like to say, an ass…" continued George. "You really just need to think through what you say, brother dear. Treat people a little better and you'll find that you shan't have to put up with this. However, if you continue to insult people and act like you're better than everyone else, you'll find yourself completely transformed into a donkey."

"Go ahead and find out what that's like, we need to see how it works. It should only last a week, but you never know," Fred said. "Oh, and it can't be countered." With that they turned and left the young Gryffindor to think about things.

*0*0*

It was almost the end of November when Sirius showed up at the school to collect both Harry and Hermione. When the two youths were escorted into Professor McGonagall's office Harry sprinted into his Godfather's outstretched arms.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get the two of you," he replied. "It's time for Peter's trial, and Robert, Jean and I felt that you deserved to be there. "So what do you say? Would you like to see what happens to the betrayer of your parents?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Actually I would. What do you think, Hermione? Would you like to come too?"

"Yes, Harry, I'd like that."

Sirius stood. "Grab onto this portkey," he said as he pulled out a quill. Moments later they found themselves in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. They were both amazed at the bustle of people going about their business around them.

After being required to register their wands, Sirius led them down to a courtroom. When they entered they were led to a set of seats near the front. Soon enough the prisoner was led in and made to sit in a seat in the middle of the room. Manacles and chains magically lashed him to the chair.

He was administered three drops of a potion and then the questioning began. Harry didn't really understand all of it, but one part caught his attention:

"_Tell us why you betrayed the _Potters_."_

"_Power," Peter replied. "The Dark Lord gave me power over them. I'm alive and their dead. I proved who was the more powerful person on that night. I lived and even got Sirius Black thrown in Azkaban while I got to be tended to by a wizarding family for years."_

The questioning went on for a while longer. Finally it was time for a verdict. As the vote was being tallied, Sirius pointed out that aew members of the Wizengamot were abstaining, or refusing to vote. Most notable among these was Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. The vote went very much against the man that had betrayed Harry's parents all those years ago.

Albus Dumbledore, acting in his role as Head of the Wizengamot spoke. _"Peter Pettigrew, you are found guilty of aiding and abetting in the murders of James and Lilly Potter, and the attempted murder of Harry Potter. You are also found guilty of the murder of twelve Muggles and assault on Sirius Black. You are as well found guilty of bearing the Dark Mark, making you a Death Eater. You are therefore sentenced to receive the Dementor's Kiss, after which your body shall be decapitated and then cast through the Veil of Death. Let this be an abject lesson to any who followed the Insurrectionist known as Lord Voldemort that we shall no longer stand by while atrocities are committed."_

As they were leaving, and Pettigrew was being dragged, sobbing, to meet his fate, they noticed a odd looking man taking notes. He had a young girl with him that looked to be around the same age as Harry and Hermione. She was a pale blonde with overly large eyes. She was wearing a rainbow colored jumper and had radish earrings.

"Xeno," Sirius said warmly. "It's good to see you again." He gestured to Harry and Hermione. "This is my Godson, Harry Potter, and his bond mate, Hermione. Harry, Hermione, this is Xenophelius Lovegood, and his daughter, Luna. Xeno owns a newspaper called the Quibbler."

The young girl regarded the couple minutely. "The quicklings are all around you. Your bond must be very strong to attract so many of them. I'm very happy for you," she said brightly.

"Erm… thanks," said Harry as Hermione stifled a giggle. "Are you at Hogwarts?" He asked.

"No, not until next year," she replied.

"Well, when you get there, come and see us," he said as Sirius ushered them off to return them to school.


	11. Yuletide Complications

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Eleven: Yuletide Complications**

It was somewhere in the middle of November when Ron found Harry and Hermione alone in the common room late one Saturday night, working on a potions essay for Professor Snape.

He approached the pair somewhat diffidently, almost afraid of what might happen if he startled them. Given what had happened to him the last time that he had upset either of them, it might have actually been a wise move on his part.

"Um, can I talk to you, Harry?" he asked softly.

Harry looked up from his potions book and raised an eyebrow in Ron's direction. He looked at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to the redheaded Gryffindor and considered him for a moment. "Alright then, what do you need, Ron?"

"I… um… I wanted to apologize for upsetting you on Halloween. I… um… look, I'm not very good at this, but I really would like to be your friend again…" Ron looked at him with a pitiful expression on his face.

Harry sighed. He wasn't really sure that he wanted the young boy to be his friend anymore. He had almost cost Hermione her life when he last opened his mouth to them. He had to really think about what he felt about Ron, but more importantly, he had to consider how Hermione felt.

"Look Ron," he started, "I actually like you. You're fun to be around sometimes, and we could be mates, I suppose. But… you've hurt Hermione, and I shan't look past that." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "She's my everything, my whole world. I realize that you don't understand what it's like to feel that way, Ron, but I have to put her first." He smiled at Hermione, and she gave him a brilliant smile in return.

"You'd put a girl first?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Absolutely," Harry answered easily. "In fact, until you make amends to her, we can be nothing more than schoolmates. It doesn't matter if I think you might be fun to be around, Hermione means more to me than you ever will." He stared at Ron, daring him to try to refute what Harry had said.

"You mean that I have to apologize to her to be your friend?" Ron said, his voice rising as he spoke. He didn't notice the slight popping noises that seemed to come from the very air around them.

Harry slowly stood to his full height. He might not have been very tall yet, but it didn't matter. His eyes were glowing a brilliant green with frightful power, and a mysterious wind had started to swirl around the room. The fire sputtered and went out. "Did I, or did I not warn you about what would happen if you continued to be a prat about this?" Harry said softly, in a tone that brooked no argument.

The lamps all went out at that moment, but Ron could see perfectly well due to the bright glow that surrounded Harry and Hermione both. She had left her chair as well, and had taken Harry's hand in her own. Her hair was swirling with the eldritch wind that was blowing, and she had a furious expression on her face. It was enough to even get through to Ron.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed. His hand crept towards his wand.

"Don't even think about it, Weasley," Harry growled.

"Shite!" Ron said sharply, dropping his hands to his sides. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I'm rubbish at this! It's hard for me, I've never had to think about what I was saying before. I've always just said what was on my mind, and been done with it." He crumpled to the floor in a frustrated heap. "I'm so lonely here," he let out in a sob. "I've never been alone before. It's always been me and Ginny, and now she's not here, and I am, and I miss her." He let out a sniffle. "Bollocks," he whispered.

Harry looked at Hermione, confused as to what to do. They shared a look and then Harry nodded his head. "Ron, I understand about being lonely, but you really need to apologize to Hermione. She almost died because of what you said to her, and it hurt her, a lot." He shook his head. "And when you do, you had better mean it."

"If I do, and I mean it… would you write to Ginny?" he asked. "She won't answer my letters. She's really mad at me for how I've been acting."

"Ron, go to bed and think about it. If you really mean it, then yes, I'll write to your sister," Harry said.

The next day, Ron apologized, and surprisingly, he meant it.

*0*0*

Time seemed to fly by, and sooner than they thought it possible, the young pair was on the Hogwart's Express heading back to London. It was Christmas break, and they were very much looking forward to seeing the Grangers and Sirius again.

When they got off the train, Harry immediately spotted the three adults and pulled Hermione along to see them. They dashed right past a startled Sirius and flew into the arms of the waiting Robert and Jean Granger. They quickly exchanged parents and the hugging began anew. Once they had each hugged, they turned and tackled Sirius. He couldn't help himself, he just started to laugh, it struck him as so funny.

It was only moments later that the group found themselves heading towards Dover. "So how was the rest of your term?" Jean asked them from the front seat?"

"It actually went pretty well," Hermione answered. "We got to see Remus most days, and Tonks was there almost all the time, though she really looked different as a first year. I think it bothered Remus to see her that way," she said with a curious look.

"I bet it did," snickered Sirius. "We'll be seeing them during the holidays. They'll be coming over with her mum and dad after Christmas. I have a surprise for them, and it'll be the perfect time to tell them." He took a deep breath, and looked down at Harry. "I've got something to talk to you about, Harry," he said softly.

"What is it?" Harry asked, a lump forming in his throat. Did Sirius want to get out of being his Godfather? Had he done something wrong?

Seeing the look cross Harry's face, Sirius shook his head. "Nothing bad, kiddo, I just needed to tell you that I've met someone… someone special."

Harry raised his eyes to look squarely into his Godfather's eyes. "Oh… um… what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that your Godfather has got himself a girlfriend," Robert Granger interjected. "Cute little bird, what with her black hair and rosy red cheeks. Makes him happy though, I'll give her that." He smiled into the mirror.

"Her name is Hestia Jones, Harry, and I want you and Hermione to meet her tonight. I just didn't want it to come as a surprise," Sirius explained. "She means a lot to me, and our magic seems to blend together really well. I… well, I hope that she might be the one for me, Harry. I've been alone for a long time."

"I'm sure we'll love her, Sirius," Hermione said quietly. Harry nodded his agreement.

"If you don't like her, please tell me," Sirius said to them. "I really like her, but you two are more important to me than anything or anyone else."

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry said, "but if she means that much to you I'm sure that we'll like her. We want you to be happy too. If it's anything like what Hermione and I have, well, I would love it if you could have that too."

"Thanks, Harry," Sirius said as he wiped away a small tear.

*0*0*

It turned out that both Harry and Hermione adored Hestia Jones. She was a young auror, in her early twenties, and more than a match for the thirty two year old Sirius Black in both energy and temperament. She had a quick temper, but a wonderful sense of humor, and more than once Sirius found himself on the short end of a prank that Hestia and one of the other members of the family had set up.

Three days later Harry woke up to his first real Christmas morning. He had always spent his Christmases before locked in his cupboard so that the Dursleys didn't have to give him anything. He crept softly down the stairs and sat staring at the tree in happy silence. Never before had he felt such a feeling of belonging as he did now. He sat there like that, not really knowing how long he had been looking at the lights. It was mesmerizing to him. He really enjoyed looking at the flickering colors as they blinked on and off on different parts of the tree.

At some point he felt a delicate hand slip into his. He broke his gaze momentarily to see Hermione sitting next to him. He carefully transferred her hand to his other hand so that he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a soft sigh of contentment. Harry knew at that moment that this was a feeling he wanted to always be able to have. It was somewhat amazing to him that someone as wonderful as his princess could do that to him.

He stole a glance at her as she watched the lights with him. He found the slope of her nose fascinating in the flickering light. The way the lights reflected off of her soft brown eyes. "So beautiful," he whispered softly.

"Yes, they are," she replied. Harry gaped at her for a moment before he realized that she was talking about the lights.

"I never got to just look at the lights before," he said in a low tone.

"What do you mean, Harry?" she asked.

"Sometimes Aunt Petunia would leave the lights on, but I would be locked in my cupboard, so I couldn't see the tree," he whispered. "All I could see was the colors coming from the lights. I used to try to imagine what the tree would look like all lit up." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "Now I know what it looks like, and it looks fantastic."

He looked at her suddenly, as he felt the eldritch wind flow once more. "I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered.

"It isn't you," she snarled. "It's those… people… **I HATE THEM!**" she shrieked suddenly. Then, as if it hadn't been there, the wind evaporated.

*0*0*

Vernon Dursley hated flashing lights. They did bad things to his vision. They gave him terrible headaches. So why couldn't he get them out of his head? He grunted in his sleep and tried to turn over. He found movement next to impossible. He struggled momentarily before he came awake and opened his eyes. He tried to scream, but it seemed that his mouth was stuck shut. It came out as a muffled cry. But, just because he couldn't scream, it didn't mean that Petunia couldn't. Her screech echoed down the hall. The crash of a cup of tea from her hands to the floor followed.

Vernon Dursley stood stock still, his feet and legs transfigured together complete with a rough bark down into a tree stand. His arms were covered in pine needles, and he was wrapped in Christmas lights, which were blinking over and over.

"Mummy, what happened to Daddy?" Dudley asked as he stumbled down the stairs…

*0*0*

Christmas day turned out to be a wonderful day for Harry. He had his Godfather and his girlfriend there along with Hermione and her parents. They had spent the morning opening presents and just enjoying each other's company. Harry didn't have too many good memories to compare this too, but it was just about as good as his last birthday.

In the afternoon, Sirius suggested that they go to Diagon Alley and have dinner, so they all piled into the Grangers' car and drove into London. There was a small restaurant that Sirius had found a few days before that specialized in Indian cuisine and he wanted to share that with his new found family.

As they settled themselves in a couple of young Indian girls came in with appetizers. Hermione and Harry started when they realized that they knew these two. "Parvati! Padma!" the pair exclaimed. Introductions went all around as Hermione and Harry introduced their friends to her parents and Sirius and Hestia. It seemed that the twins were helping their parents so that the regular staff could have the holiday off.

The twins brought in their parents and the party was in full gear. Everyone was having a wonderful time, and the food was incredible. Sadly, the enjoyment was short-lived.

There was a crash as five black robed and white masked wizards burst into the restaurant. Harry looked up just in time to see one of the masked wizards pull a wand out of a walking stick. _"Avada Kedavra!"_ the wizard shouted. A green light struck Mr. Patil square in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. The twins started screaming.

"Harry! Get the Grangers and the girls out of here!" Sirius bellowed. He pulled his wand and flashed it around the group. A solid shield formed in front of them. Harry and Hermione did their best to herd everyone out of the room.

Unfortunately there was another group waiting for them outside. Reacting on instinct Harry stuck his hand in the air. He pulled it down with a gleaming sword in it. As the first green light flashed towards them Harry intercepted it with the sword. A loud clanging noise reverberated off of it as the deadly spell was dissipated. He flicked the sword down and a thin tendril of red flame whipped out and struck the offending wizard in the neck. His head slid slowly off of his trunk and thudded on the ground as the body soon followed.

Harry tottered for a moment, drained of his energy from his unexpected offense. He sank slowly to his knees, unable to stand. Hermione stepped in front of him and without a thought she whipped her wand around her head. A whirlwind of dirt formed around them, obscuring them from the remaining wizards. As she did so a rock broke off from the storm and hovered momentarily before rocketing off at one of the wizards. It caught him square in the chest, punching out his back. He hit the ground shortly thereafter.

One of the wizards stepped up to Mrs. Granger. Jean stepped in and as the wizard was shaping the killing curse she drove her hands up under his arm in an upper-x block, knocking the spell off course and harmlessly into a wall. She spun her wrists and the wand came loose, popping into her hands. She continued her spin and slammed the tip of the wand into the wizards gut! As he grunted in pain from the impaled object, she drove her thumbs into the eye-slots of his mask. The wizard howled in agony as she gouged out his eyes. With her thumbs still stuck in his eye sockets, she curled her fingers around his ears and yanked his head down as she brought her knee crashing up into his face with a loud "keeyai!" The wizard lost all motivation for continued breathing as his sinuses exploded into his brainpan.

Three shots rang out as Robert Granger had pulled a special services pistol from a hidden holster and pumped three rounds cleanly through another wizard's heart. That wizard hit the ground… hard.

The fifth wizard was just about to apparate away when he was hit behind the knees by one twin and then in the chest by the other twin. She rode him down and slammed the back of his head rather forcefully into the cobblestones of Diagon Alley. He didn't move from the pool of blood that formed underneath him.

It was then that Sirius and Hestia staggered out of the restaurant. Hestia was bleeding from a wound in her leg, and Sirius had a scalp would that looked rather ugly. The anguish in his eyes spoke volumes. He looked at the twins with such agony and pity that everyone knew what had happened. The Patil twins had just become orphans.

*0*0*

It was three days later that the Grangers floo flared and Sirius stepped through with the two Patil twins. The girls looked terrified as they huddled together, tears streaming down their cheeks. Harry and Hermione rushed up to envelop them in hugs and lead them to the couch where they could all sit down.

Hestia stepped out of the floo and then the Grangers came in to see what was going on. "We need to have a family conference," Sirius said softly. When everyone had settled into chairs or couches, he went on. "These two have no other family that will have them. We searched high and low for relatives that could take them in, but their cousins in Sri Lanka wanted nothing to do with this branch of the family. Therefore, I would like to give them a home." He looked at Harry, who nodded back at him. He then turned to Hestia. "I know it's short notice, but Hestia, Love, we fit well together. I think that we could provide for these girls, but I shan't do anything without a solid family unit in place."

He knelt down in front of her and pulled out a ring. "Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

Hestia gasped in surprise, and tears formed in her eyes as she nodded her head. She was shocked beyond speech, but she loved this man and wanted this as much as he did. Sirius slipped the ring on her finger, and stood up. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I hope you don't mind a really short engagement. I'm going to go down tomorrow and file the paperwork, and move to adopt these two girls, if they don't mind of course."

Parvati and Padma looked at each other, and then to Harry and Hermione, and then to Sirius and Hestia. Seeing nothing but acceptance in their eyes, the twins nodded.

"Well," Robert said, "now that that's settled, Sirius, you and your new family have to stay here, at least until you can find a place of your own. It will give us a chance to get used to the whole extended family concept. We have plenty of room, and it would be good to have family here again. Please let Jean and I do this for you."

"Thank you, Robert. We'll take you up on that. I agree, it would be good four us to be able to spend time with Harry and Hermione, and you and Jean." He turned to Harry. "Say hello to your God-sisters, Harry."

Harry just chuckled softly. While he hated the fact that Parvati and Padma had become orphans like himself, he knew the Grangers and now the Blacks would give them a good home. His family was growing, and Harry found he was quite content with that…

**Author's Note: **First off, thank you for all the encouragement and support I have received from my readers. It is such a good feeling to have. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. My wife suffered from a long ailment and ended up in the hospital. She's out now, and healing well, so all is well on that front, but that combined with a reduction in force (layoffs) at work, my tension levels have been very high and my writing has suffered.

I hope you enjoyed my idea for Ron. I have always liked him, I just thought that JKR dropped the ball on his potential and made him into Mega-Prat. I think that he will do alright as a minor friend for Harry.

I am setting up things for the rest of the year and the next year for the story. It should go at least through second year. Then I'll decide if I want to continue it as a mega story or if I'll just start a new one for the next couple of years... Time will tell.

Thanks again:

Sharptooth


	12. Big Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Twelve: Big Changes**

Sirius Black turned from the doorway, wondering once again just what he could do to help. He had been watching his Godson and the young boy's friends lying on Harry's bed. He hated the blank stares that each of them had on their faces. It broke his heart each time he checked on them. Admittedly, it had only been four days since the attack in the restaurant that had claimed the lives of the Patil parents, but it was like the kids were numb.

He lightly padded his way downstairs to find the rest of the adults in the living room. He joined Hestia on one of the couches and let out a frustrated sigh. Hestia gave him a half-hearted hug and then snuggled up into his arms. He looked over at Robert and Jean and shrugged. "They're still just lying there, doing nothing. I don't really know what to do…"

"They're hurting, Sirius," Robert said softly. "The twins have lost their parents, and while you and Hestia are providing them with guardianship, it isn't the same. Hermione and Harry, well, they each took a life that day, and they don't have the experiences necessary to cope with it. What they're going through is normal enough. Right now, they probably are all feeling shock and disbelief at what happened. Give them a while to work through it. They'll grieve in their own ways, and then it will start to get better."

Sirius nodded at the man who had quickly become a friend and surrogate family member. The Grangers had a quiet strength that seemed to radiate from them. The two of them were a joy to be around, and they had helped Sirius to recover quickly from the ten year ordeal that he had been forced to live through. He owed these two much, perhaps even a life debt.

"I just feel so… impotent…" Sirius whined. "I don't like that feeling. I prefer to be in control of things."

"I understand," Robert replied. "So how are things going on the adoption front?" he asked, changing the subject.

Sirius snorted. "Well, we have obtained temporary guardianship of Parvati and Padma, contingent upon how things proceed between us, the girls' relatives, and the two respective governments. Provided that all parties agree, once we get married we can apply for foster parenthood of the two. That has to continue for six months to a year, and then there will be a formal review that shall determine if we are considered worthy of being adoptive parents." He waved his hands in frustration.

"All things considered, it could have been worse. At least we have them for the time being. The fact that you have provided a home for us until we can get our own place established has helped immensely. Thank you again."

Jean stood up and crossed over to Sirius, giving him a huge hug. "We were glad to, Sirius. We've never had a lot of family, and this is our chance to have that. Harry has become a fixture here, and so have you two. What's two more? The girls are lovely, and such sweet young things. They are so well mannered and cultured. Robert and I are honored to have them here."

"The paperwork is almost complete for us to get married," Hestia said. "I know it was somewhat rushed, but those two girls need us, and I want this. I've wanted it for at least the last month. I love Sirius, and that isn't going to change. I think we're good for each other." She smiled at her fiancé. "I love you, Mutt," she murmured into his ear.

"Love you too, 'Tia," he replied softly. His grin was genuine and loving.

The ringing of the doorbell broke up the look that passed between them. Robert went and got the door. From the sounds of it, he knew whoever it was. It was only a moment later that he led in Remus and Tonks. There were two other people with them, a man and a woman. The woman was about five feet, three inches tall with long curly dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had prominent cheek bones and angled, elfin features. A broad grin spread across her face as she entered the room.

The man was almost six feet tall, fair haired and big bellied. He saw Sirius and laughed. His voice was mellow and melodious. "Sirius Black, a pleasure to see you again, my good man," he said jovially as he strode over to shake Sirius' hand.

"And you as well, Ted," Sirius barked his reply. He returned the hand shake whole heartedly, and then scooped the woman up in a bearhug. "Andi," he said quietly. "It's so good to see you again."

He set her down and made introductions all around. The older couple was Tonks' parents: Ted and Andromeda Tonks. They were warmly greeted and then all of them took their seats.

"I suppose you're wondering why I invited you here," Sirius started.

Receiving the nods he expected he continued. "I'll let you in on my little secret in a moment. I have to bring down some people who really should be here to witness this." He got up and took the stairs three at a time. A few minutes later he led down Harry, Hermione, Parvati and Padma.

"Andi, Ted, this is Harry Potter, my Godson, and Hermione Granger…" he stopped as Hermione glared at him. "Erm… Hermione Potter, his bond mate," he continued. "And these two young ladies," he indicated the twins with a sweep of his hand, "are Padma and Parvati Patil. They have just suffered a family loss and are currently under our guardianship," he explained.

The two Tonks greeted the youngsters warmly. The greetings were returned politely if not as warmly. The twins went to the couch and snuggled up on either side of Hestia. Harry and Hermione joined her parents on another couch.

"Now that everyone's here," Sirius began, "we can get on with things. The reason that I asked you lot to be here is that I want to correct a wrong that can only be corrected by me, as Lord Black." He looked pointedly at Andi. "Years ago, my bitch of a mother cast you out of the family, Andi, and I've always hated that she could do that to you. I would like you, if you, Ted and Dora are willing, to accept being drawn back into the Black family. I don't put up with any of that pureblood supremacist crap that the family expounded on so much when we were younger. The only thing that blood is good for is to keep you alive. I want you back in the family. Please say you'll come back. Please?"

*0*0*

Harry sighed as the compartment door slid shut behind him. It had been four days since Sirius had convinced the Tonks family to come back into the fold, and eight days since the attack. He and Hermione had spent the last three days alternating between sudden bouts of anger and spontaneously bursting into tears. They would both be happy to return to the relative normality of life at Hogwarts. He quickly crossed the short space to the bench seat and squeezed in next to Padma. The four of them sat huddled together, four against the world; each drawing whatever comfort they could from the others in the group. Harry felt a twinge of guilt over leaving Neville on the fringes, but he was still trying to cope with the events of the holidays. Besides, Neville was once again proving himself a true and understanding friend. He was seated across from the foursome, his head buried in his Herbology book.

There was a soft knock on the compartment door and a slightly scared looking Ron Weasley poked his head in. "Do you mind if I sit with you lot?" he asked softly. Harry looked at the girls and Neville, and finding no dissent he nodded to the young redhead. Ron walked in while giving a relieved sigh and sat next to Neville. He looked at the pudgy youngster and raised an eyebrow while cocking his head slightly in the direction of the others. A quick shake of Neville's head was surprisingly enough to warn Ron that this was one question that would be answered at a later time.

Harry let out the breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. He snuggled closer to the slender Sinhalese girl and reached across to the twins' shoulders to grasp Hermione's hand. It was going to be a long train ride.

A couple of hours later there came the disturbance that Harry was secretly dreading. He knew that it would be too much to ask that they would be able to have a complete ride to Hogwarts without having to endure at least one visit from the blonde-headed terror that was Draco Malfoy. Sure enough, the door to the compartment slid open and Malfoy sidled in with his two hulking flunkies in tow.

"So it's not bad enough that the Potters corrupt in blood traitors like Weasley and Longbottom? You had to involve the Patil twins? How much did you have to pay their parents to let the be your little concubi… urk!!!" Malfoy's voice cut off in a little gurgle as his eyes bulged out and tears leaked down his cheeks. He collapsed to his knees as a shrill shriek forced itself from his lips. A sharp ripping sound could then be heard and his hips gave a harsh jerk. One hand reached down to the front of his groin while the other tried to snake around to his backside. He choked out a sob and scrambled awkwardly for the door, followed by both Crabbe and Goyle. With a slam they were gone.

Harry turned to Hermione, concern etched across his face as he quickly moved to her side. She was shaking with rage, and her hair had started once more flowing in an eldritch wind. Harry gently cupped her face in his hands and whispered softly in her ear. Slowly her features softened and tears welled in her eyes. In a blink the twins were there and hugging her from either side.

"Thank you for protecting our honour," Parvati sobbed into her side as she squeezed the young brunette for all she was worth.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione whispered. "He just made me so mad."

"It's alright, my Princess," Harry returned. "What did you do to him? It looked really painful."

"That little poop was talking out of his butt, so I gagged him…" she said softly; "with his own pants," she completed. Neville made a soft gagging noise and Ron started to giggle.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said. "You ripped his underwear off of him and stuffed them up his...?" Hermione nodded. "Remind me never to make you mad at me," he whispered reverently. "You're scary when you're like that…" The twins just hugged her that much harder.

*0*0*

The welcoming feast was very hard on Harry and the girls. When they walked into the Great Hall they could feel everyone's eyes on them. They slowly made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Padma didn't wish to be separated from either her sister or the others. The four took seats on one end of the long table, while Neville and Ron sat down across from them.

As the students waited impatiently for the meal to begin, the headmaster stood to address them. "Welcome back to Hogwarts," he began. "As you undoubtedly already know, there was a tragic attack on four of our students and their families over the holidays. While the four students thankfully were unhurt, family members were lost to this heinous crime. As the head of the Wizengamot, I have ordered a full investigation into this matter. Rest assured, if there were others involved in this attack, they shall be brought to justice. I would ask that out of respect for the students involved, you refrain from asking them the questions that are surely burning within you. This ordeal has been very trying on them, and as such, the staff and I shall be doing all in out power to help them cope with this tragedy. Thank you." He sat down and the tables filled with foods of all sort.

When the feast ended, Harry was not surprised to see his head of house walking towards them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Patil and Miss Patil, if you would please follow me?" she asked softly. With a resigned shrug Harry motioned for the three girls to precede them. He looked to Neville and Ron.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" he asked.

"Sure Harry," Neville replied as Ron nodded. Harry hurried to catch up with everyone.

Professor McGonagall led them along a corridor that none of them had ever used before. As they followed her Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione. She leaned in and whispered to him, "I think this is the staff section." Harry nodded to show that he understood. He noticed that the twins were holding hands and he reached out to take Hermione's hand. As she felt his hand slip into hers she gave him a soft smile. No matter what might come, her knight would be there by her side.

Eventually they seemed to reach their destination. They stopped at a portrait that had young witch with light purple and yellow robes, and a golden circlet on her head. She had shoulder length red hair and a bemused expression on her face.

"Hello, Minerva," the woman said in a melodic soprano voice. "Who have you brought before me today?" She regarded the youngsters regally.

"Hello, Your Majesty," the professor replied. "I have with me young Harry and Hermione Potter, and Parvati and Padma Patil. They are the ones that the Headmaster spoke with you about." She indicated each as she stated their names.

"Thank you, Minerva," the Queen replied. "We are Queen Mauve," she said to the children. "We are pleased to make your acquaintance."

Harry bowed low while the girls each curtseyed. "It is our pleasure, Your Majesty," they chorused. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in Hermione's head as she realized who the portrait was.

The Queen nodded her head imperiously and gazed at Professor McGonagall. "Password?"

"Education," the professor replied. The portrait swung open and McGonagall shepherded her charges inside. They entered into a small common room. Including the door they had just entered, there were ten doors, with two each on the two walls adjoining the wall they had just entered from, and three on both the one with the main entrance and the one opposite it. A small fire crackled in the fireplace, but two features caught their eyes. The first was a grand portrait showing the four founders gazing back down at them, and the second was that each of the other head of houses were waiting for them along with the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore motioned for them to sit, so the four took the largest of the couches, though with not a small amount of trepidation. There was a twinkle in the old man's eyes as he chuckled at their readily apparent concern.

"While this marvelous place shall be explained in just a moment," he began, "there is something that we need to discuss first." He looked at the four of them, and his eyes turned steely. "Young Mr. Malfoy is currently in the infirmary with a most peculiar injury. He claims that you four are responsible for what happened to him. I would very much like to hear your side of this."

Hermione looked as if she might break down in tears, while the twins glared at him. Harry sighed and began to tell the tale. He left nothing out, including the way Malfoy had begun to taunt the twins and how Hermione had released a burst of accidental magic. As he did so, he moved to position himself in front of her. This did not go unnoticed by the staff.

"I see," Dumbledore said softly as Harry finished his story. "Do not be concerned Miss Potter," he said to Hermione. "You shall not be punished for this. Most anyone who has had to live with what you four have been through these past few days would be upset with what was said; and a witch as young as you are who is also trying to stabilize her magical bond with her bond-mate is going to have these things happen from time to time." He turned to Professor Snape. "I trust you have your answer, Severus?"

The professor nodded to the headmaster. "It shall be dealt with, Headmaster," he said in his soft baritone. "By your leave." With a swish of his robes he was out the door.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "As to this place. We felt that it would be rather difficult for the four of you if you had to be separated in your houses and have to deal with your classmates pestering you for details that you didn't wish to provide. Therefore, for the rest of the term you shall have these quarters. There is a room for each of you, as well as a passage to each of the common rooms. This used to be dignitaries quarters, and thus provided for easy travel between common rooms. Each common room door is marked with the house colours."

He pointed to the door opposite from the main entrance. "This door leads to the infirmary. Should you need her services, Madame Pomfrey is available to you for counseling. She is skilled in these matters. I have instructed her to begin sessions with each of you individually and all of you collectively each week to help you come to terms with what happened."

He looked to the remaining heads. "Each of the heads shall rotate to check on you periodically. A great deal of trust is being placed upon you, do not make us regret our decision."

"We shan't let you down, Professor," Hermione said resolutely. The others nodded their agreement.

Dumbledore smiled at them warmly. "I believe that there are at least a couple of young people that wish very much to see a couple of you. Would you mind if I had Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick escort them in?" Receiving an affirmative the two heads exited to their respective common rooms and returned shortly. Professor McGonagall had Neville and Lavender Brown with her, while Professor Flitwick had a young Asian girl with him.

"Su!" Padma exclaimed. She hurried into the young girl's embrace as Lavender rushed to hug Parvati. Neville cautiously approached Harry and Hermione only to be embraced warmly by the pair.

"Please do not be out after curfew," Professor Dumbledore admonished the group as he lead the heads out of the room so that the foursome could be reunited with their best friends.

**Author's Note: **I have been busy with a lot of projects of my own, along with a huge lump of stress from work, so I haven't been able to update this fic like I would have liked. I thank all of you who have been bearing with me, and thanks to Evilman 1983 for reminding me that it has been too long between updates. I shall endeavor to be more active in the near future.


	13. In Defense of Those We Love, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Thirteen: In Defense of Those We Love, Part 1**

"You should have seen him," Sirius said to the Grangers with a low chuckle, "he just stood there, dragon dung dripping off him…" He could no longer stand it. His guffaws echoed through the house. The Grangers and Hestia joined him in his laughter. It went on for a few moments before the group came to a sudden, chilling halt.

"Bloody hell!" Robert Granger exclaimed. "Why do I feel like somebody just died?"

Sirius whipped his head around. He'd felt this before, too many times to actually count. "'Tia, get them out of here, and then get the aurors," he hissed. "I'll hold them off…" He stumbled to his feet, his wand out. "Not here, not now…"

"Hestia, what's going on?" Jean Granger asked.

"Not now Jean," the witch muttered, helping both of the Grangers to their feet. "We've got to get out of here, you've got no defense…" She hustled the Grangers to the garage. It was getting colder by the minute. They weren't going to make it. Making up her mind she stopped the couple. She snapped the chain to her new necklace and pulled it from her neck. She grabbed her wand and waved it over the necklace, concentrating for all she was worth. _Merlin but it was hard_, she kept wanting to relive the day they first told her that her dad had been killed.

"_Portus_," she whispered and the necklace glowed momentarily. It would have to be good enough. She was going to send them on ahead when she remembered that they were Muggles and wouldn't know who to talk to. "Grab onto the necklace!" she yelled. As the Grangers did so she whipped her head around. "Siri! I love you! I'll be back as quickly as I can with reinforcements!" She touched her wand tip to the necklace and felt the familiar pull behind her navel…

*0*0*

Sirius Black knew he was in trouble. There must be a lot of the devils here, because it was almost as bad as when he was in Azkaban. He stopped and tried to gather his thoughts. He desperately tried to call up the image of the first time he had met Harry since he got out of the Wizarding prison. "_Expecto Patronum!_" he called out. There was a fizzle of silvery mist that squirted out of his wand. He needed another memory, and fast. He looked around. Four of the beasts had started to glide though the door.

He turned and sprinted out the other exit. He had to gain some time! He skidded around a corner in the kitchen and came face to face with a dementor! With a howl he went into a slide on the floor and slid right underneath it. He scrambled to his feet. There were at least five dementors there. He barreled his way through the closed door, smashing it off its hinges.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" he croaked out, but it was no good, his concentration was shot. He tried to change into Padfoot, but he couldn't think straight to make the transformation. He turned to run some more when he was caught in a frightful grip. He struggled, but it was to no avail! The hellish creature was gifted with magical strength. He kicked, and squirmed, and clawed but it was like trying to fight a giant! He jabbed it in the face with his wand, but the dementor simply shrugged it off…

*0*0*

Hestia landed with a thump on her bum in the Department of Law Enforcement's Head office. A startled Amelia Bones jumped up from her seat behind her desk. "Auror Jones! what's going on?" she asked.

"_Dementors_, at the Granger residence," Hestia got out as she fought to stop shivering. "Sirius is still there, he held them off for us!" All it took was one look into Hestia's eyes and Amelia Bones knew it was the truth.

"Robards!" she screamed. "Get in here and look after the Grangers!" she turned and motioned for Hestia to follow her. They exploded out of her office. She glanced around "Kingsley, Dawlish, Rufus, Proudfoot! You're with Jones and me!" Wands out, ready to cast your patronus!" She looked at Hestia, "You're going to have to get us there." They young auror nodded. Only a very few minutes had passed. She only hoped they were in time. She grabbed a book from a nearby desk, took a deep breath and passed her wand over it. "_Portus_…"

*0*0*

The dementor lifted Sirius up like a rag doll. The man who had survived ten years in Azkaban panicked. He did the only thing he could think to do. He ducked his head and put his hands over his head in a futile effort to keep them away from his face.

The dementor leaned in to apply the kiss and stopped, cold… It dropped Sirius on the ground and stood stock still in front of him. An eerie, keening wail sounded from the beast, to be echoed moments later by five other undead voices. Sirius looked up in shock, wondering what this could mean…

"We await your command… Master…" the thing hissed at him. He looked at it again. It wasn't coming at him.

"Explain," he said. He was trying for a commanding presence. Instead he managed a hoarse croak.

"You wear the symbol, the _Overlord _of the House of Black," the dementor replied. "You are our Master, our Lord… You, who bear the symbol, are the ruler of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, the house of those who made us…"

"Really?" Sirius said softly. "Tell me who sent you…"

*0*0*

The six aurors appeared in the living room of the Granger residence. They split up and systematically searched the first floor. Dawlish spotted the splintered door frame as he entered the kitchen. He called to the others and they made their way quickly out to the back garden, wands at the ready, only to see something that stopped them dead in their tracks…

Sirius Black was mad, hopping mad. He noticed the dementors go into a defensive posture and he spun, wand ready. A look of pure delight crossed his face as he saw his beloved Hestia sprinting across the garden towards him. He met her halfway and lifted her into a spin. He buried his face in her hair. "I thought I was never going to see you again," he whispered into her ear.

"What happened?" she yelled just before she attempted to find his tonsils.

As he broke the kiss he gave her a lop-sided grin. "Funny you should ask…"

*0*0*

Cornelius Fudge picked up his cup of tea and turned to salute his Senior Undersecretary. The toad-like woman smiled the sickly sweet smile of a sycophant follower, and gave a girlish giggle. He was about to take a swallow when the door to his office opened and Amelia Bones strode in, followed closely by Rufus Scrimgeour and Hestia Jones, all in full auror battle gear.

"Amelia, what is the meaning of this?" he asked. Scrimgeour and Jones took up flanking positions, their wands leveled at the Minister and his toadie.

"Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, you are both hereby placed under arrest. Madam Umbridge, you are charged with the attempted murder of two Muggles, Robert and Jean Granger, Lord Sirius Black, and auror Hestia Jones, and misappropriation of Ministry resources, namely six dementors in the pursuit of said attempted murder. Minister Fudge, you are charged with aiding and abetting said attempted murder, as well as receiving and accepting numerous bribes for the purposes of furthering the agenda of known Death Eaters and the corruption of justice." She paused for a quick breath.

"By the order of Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, counter-signed by Lords Abbott, Boot, Greengrass, Black and Dowager-Lady Longbottom, you are hearby placed into the custody of the auror office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until such time as a fair trial by Wizengamot can be arranged. Do you agree to come peacefully?" She looked at the Minister, almost begging him with her eyes to try something.

Umbridge went for her wand. She had it up and screamed out '_Avada!_..." when the first reducto blast took her head off its shoulders. Unfortunately this cleared the path for the second blast to rip into Cornelius Fudge. With a gurgle and a loud sucking sound he grasped at the gaping hole in his chest as he toppled over and out of his chair.

"Bollocks!" Amelia shouted. She started applying a healing spell and motioned for Scrimgeour to take Fudge. He grabbed the Minister and activated a portkey to St. Mungo's.

*0*0*

Harry Potter was having a hard time. He was trying to keep a straight face as he spoke to the Hogwarts elf. He wasn't sure that he could keep the giggles at bay, the little fellow was just so eager to please. He quickly made his arrangements and made his way to bed.

*0*0*

Hermione Granger woke up the next morning and blinked. She yawned and took in the most heavenly scent. Looking around she saw a bouquet of a dozen red roses in the most exquisite vase on the stand next to her bed. She saw a card with it and gasped. It was Valentine's day. She took the roses and smelled them. She glanced at the card.

_Princess,_

These flowers cannot hope to convey all that you have meant to me this past year. You_ rescued me from the only existence that I knew, and showed me that I was worthy of the love of the most precious person in the world. I have no way of expressing how much you mean to me, I can only hope to show you every day. I think I know what love is now, and I think that it is time that I told you that I love you._

_Your Knight, "Sir" Harry_

Her grin was plastered from ear to ear. He loved her. It was what she was hoping would happen. He was so loveable, so sweet, that she couldn't help but fall in love with him. They had already fought in the defense of each other. She could feel the bond between them strengthening each and every day. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a small box. It was indeed a Valentine's day to remember, the first she could ever remember feeling like this on…

*0*0*

Padma Patil sat up. She had been having a nightmare of the night her parents had been taken from her. She looked around wildly, and noticed that there was something on her nightstand. There was a single white rose, and under it was a card and a necklace.

She picked up the card and opened it to read.

_Padma,_

_I know that I can never replace what you have lost, but I thank whatever powers there are that have allowed you to come in to my life. You and your sister are helping to give me what I have always dreamed of and never had, a family. I've never had sisters before, so you are both so precious to me. Please accept this necklace and locket, it would mean so much to me. Know this: Hermione and I love you, and you are forever our sister._

_Harry_

With a sniffle she realized that he had just given her exactly what she needed to get over the nightmares of the past. She carefully secured the necklace around her neck and went to get dressed.

*0*0*

Parvati Patil woke up with a start. Her sister was upset, she could always tell. She let out a low moan and moved to get out of bed. There, on her stand was a single purple rose. Under it was a hairpiece and a card. She opened the card.

_'Vati,_

_Mere words cannot express how much it has meant to me to have a chance to get to know you and your sister. At last I have the beginnings of the family I have always desired. I have never had sisters before, but I could never ask for better sisters than the two of you. You have made my life better just be being in it. I shall always be there for you, whenever you might need me. I hope the hairpiece makes you feel good, I saw the design in a dream, and had it made for you._

_Harry_

Parvati picked up the hairpiece and looked at it. At first it looked to be a simple butterfly design, but upon closer inspection she saw what it really was. The 'body' of the butterfly was made up of twin girls in saris, holding each other in a loving embrace. Each wing was actually the wings of a faerie, a male with messy hair on the left, and a female with bushy hair on the right. Each of the faeries was holding the twins in a hug. She wiped the tears that were threatening from her eyes and gently kissed the hairpiece before she moved to set down at her mirror and arrange her hair.

*0*0*

Harry was waiting in the common room when Hermione and Parvati made their way down the stairs. He smiled at them and snapped his fingers. With a loud crack a house elf appeared, holding the hand of Padma Patil. "Thank you Seeker," Harry said as he laid his hand on the elf's shoulder. "You really came through." He looked up just in time to be gang tackled by three very emotional girls.

After receiving a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug from each of the twins, he looked at Hermione. She was looking softly at him, a demure expression on her face. "Harry," she said softly, conveying so much meaning in just his name. He opened his arms to her and she melted into his embrace. She kissed him, softly brushing her lips to his before pulling back. "I love you too," she whispered.

His smile was so wide he thought that his face would burst. He disentangled himself from her and they both pulled small boxes out of their robes and thrust them at each other.

"I saw it and couldn't resist," they each said together. With a chuckle they took the packages and opened them. Inside were matching his and hers rings. Apparently they each had seen the rings in a jeweler's and had purchased one for the other.

"You got me a bond ring too?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head. "These proclaim our bond and our intention to formalize it to the world, you know that?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded again.

"I can't think of anything I would rather do," he said softly. She rewarded him with another soft kiss and a hug. Harry felt that nothing could spoil this day…

*0*0*

Classes resumed the next day, and Harry, Hermione and the twins made their way to the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they stepped in Harry glanced up at Professor Quirrell and his scar erupted in pain. He let out a moan and clutched his forehead. Next to him Hermione was doing the same. He sank to one knee, but managed to have the presence of mind to gasp out to Parvati and Padma, "run."

**Author's note: **It's looking like maybe 2 more chapters to bring this one to a close. I'm thinking that there might be a sequel to it, but I'm not completely sure. I have a lot of other fics to finish first, so it could be a while... Thanks for all the encouragement and the reviews, they keep me going.

A quick shout out to one of my favorite authors: Hlpur, I'm very glad to read that you are healing. Get better, I really need to find out what happens in Breach of Trust. I love your stories.

A huge thank you to Old Crow... You are one of my inspirations, and a wonderful fanfic author. Thanks for the advice, hopefully I'll be better at incorporating things in like we discussed.

As always, let me know what you think, and let me know which of my stories you would like me to work on next, after this one is finished...

Sharptooth


	14. In Defense of Those We Love, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Fourteen: In Defense of Those We Love, Part Two**

Harry Potter watched out of the corner of his eyes as the two girls that he had truly come to love in a very short time sprinted out the door to the classroom. A wave of revulsion and pain flooded through him and his scar flared again, forcing him to rest his hand on the floor to steady himself. He heard/felt Hermione's matching moan from beside him.

He looked up into the eyes of a gloating professor. Gone was all pretense of the timid man that had been in this classroom the entire year. Instead there was a maniacal gleam as he looked down on the grimacing first year.

"And now, Harry Potter, it is time for me to rectify a situation that has been in existence for too many years," Quirrell said, contempt flooding his tone. Harry swayed and looked up at the man.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, trying to project bravado into his tone, but failing miserably.

"Today is the day that the Boy-Who-Lived finally dies!" the professor cackled with glee. "Today Lord Voldemort gets his revenge!" With that Quirrell pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"NO!" came a shout from another part of the room. All heads turned to look at a first year whose features had started to flow as she stepped away from her classmates. She continued to flow into a completely different form as Nymphadora Tonks revealed her true self! She had pulled two wands and assumed a dueling stance. "You'll have to go through me if you want him!"

"Let me give you a free lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Missy," the professor snarled, "if you have the chance for surprise, take it." He flicked his wand at her and she barely got her shield up in time as a nasty looking purple spell slammed into it. It seemed to claw at the shield and clung to it for a moment before fading out of existence. Tonks looked rather drained from the experience. It seemed to take a lot out of her to resist the dark curse.

She took a moment to flash a reducto at him, which he easily blocked. The return spell slammed into her shield and knocked her off her feet. She tumbled over a desk and one of her wands went flying. Quirrell stalked over past a few terrified firsties.

"Now Girl, you die!" he bellowed and his wand came flashing down. As he pointed it at the stunned Tonks something large barreled into him. He stumbled and slammed into a wall. Remus Lupin had answered the cries of the Patil twins, and quickly took in the scene before him. He did the first thing he could think of, which was to tackle the professor before he could get off whatever curse he had in mind.

Quirrell recovered quickly though, and he had the presence of mind to hold onto his wand. He casually flicked it at Lupin and the man crumpled in shock and pain. He looked up and winced, as his features started to distort and elongate. "Noooooo!" he cried and clutched at his face as his jaw started extending into a canine snout.

Harry, meanwhile, was helping Hermione to her feet. The young brunette was shaken, but seemed to be alright. He tried unsuccessfully to shove her out the classroom door. She wasn't about to leave him in the classroom without her. Besides, she figured that she could better help Remus at this point. She shook herself loose of Harry and ran to Lupin.

Tonks took the moment to take advantage of Quirrell's momentary distraction. She started raining offensive charms and hexes from her second wand at the professor, trying desperately to overwhelm his defenses. Jets of light flashed over and over at the turbaned professor, but nothing seemed to penetrate his shields.

Harry looked on in shock. He was so out of his league here. _He was just a first year, for Merlin's sake! _He started to herd scared students out the door. As he was getting them out of the way something happened to make the young man smile in spite of himself. Three professors had reached the classroom, following Padma. He sighed in relief as he looked at Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. He stepped aside so that they could enter the fray.

Hermione was desperately searching through Lupin's robes, hoping beyond hope that she wasn't too late. As she was involved in her task she heard a 'swoosh' of air and a grunt from Tonks. She looked up to see the young Auror trainee go flying once more, a huge gash opened up across her torso. She landed in a heap and didn't get back up. A pool of blood was starting to form under her.

"Enough!" Dumbledore bellowed and the undead mass that had at one time been Quirinious Quirrell turned with an insane smile to face the Headmaster.

"So the Puppet Master and his puppets arrive," he hissed. "You're just in time to witness the rebirth of the Dark Lord, Albus." He flicked his wand at Dumbledore. A green light flashed out, but a desk flashed in front of the aged professor and intercepted the curse. It exploded, showering those in the room with pieces of wood and metal.

Almost instantly the others were on the move. Flitwick and Dumbledore were side-by-side. Flitwick was sending hexes almost as fast as could be seen, his history as a champion dueler showing. Dumbledore contented himself with defending the smaller man and himself from the return fire. McGonagall had crossed over to where Tonks lay, and was scanning her to determine her condition.

Hermione, trying to ignore the plaintive growls coming from the wizard in front of her finally fished a small figurine out of the man's pocket. Grinning in triumph she looked up into the snarling maw of an enraged werewolf! She did the only thing she could think of, she slammed the figurine into his mouth and jumped back.

Lupin let out a pitiful howl, but the moment the figurine made contact with his flesh he started the slow transformation back into a human being. He dropped to his side and whimpered in pain.

With a flick McGonagall healed the gash in Tonks and stood up. This proved to be a mistake, as a jet of green light slammed into her back as she did so. Her last move was to slump over onto the unconscious Tonks.

Flitwick, if anything, picked up the pace, slamming hex upon hex at Quirrell. Nothing seemed to get through however. The Defense professor seemed to get even more upset though, and let out an impossibly loud and powerful shriek! Magical energy flared from him in waves, knocking straight through Dumbledore's hard held block and slammed into everyone within twenty feet of him. Dumbledore and Flitwick, being the closest, took the full brunt of the blast and were thrown bodily back into the stone wall of the room. Hermione was lifted off her feet, and as she flew backwards Quirrell sent a brilliant beam of yellow light that slammed into her right shoulder. She cried out as it burst from her back, drilling a hole through her .

Harry leapt into action. He moved to catch Hermione, and though she bowled him off of his feet, he managed to keep her from further injury. He rolled her off of him and leapt back to his feet. His face twisted in rage as he charged the now panting Defense professor. Quirrell flicked his wand and Harry and the young wizard acted on instinct. He twisted in mid air and let his momentum carry him into his enemy's arms. As he did so he reached back and a ball of fire burst in his hand. He slammed the fireball into Quirrell's turban with the one hand and clawed at the professor's wand hand with his other.

Quirrell let out in inhuman scream as his wand hand blistered and cracked, and his head burst into flames. He stumbled back against a wall as he was quickly engulfed in flames. He staggered back towards Harry before collapsing in front of him.

Harry fell backwards and watched as a black, formless cloud seemed to come out of the charred remains of his Defense professor. He crinkled his nose at the stench, but then looked on in horror as the cloud seemed to be moving directly for his forehead!

As it approached him he closed his eyes and then felt himself being grabbed from behind and small hands grasped the sides of his face. He opened his eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world: the chocolate brown eyes of his bond-mate. He had just let out a sigh of relief when she dipped her head down and slammed her lips onto his. His eyes went wide with the shock of it, but he soon realized what she had done and he was kissing her back. Energy seemed to ripple out of her and through his head. His scar burned terrifically, and then he let out a low moan as something seemed to rip right out of him. He looked into her eyes as it happened, and saw something awful rip out of her matching scar as well. They both let out a muffled scream and collapsed into each other.

With nothing to latch onto, the black cloud shot out through the door and past a very scared set of twins. It made its way quickly out of the castle and disappeared without a trace shortly after.

*0*0*

Robert and Jean Granger were sitting in their kitchen, discussing the day's schedule with Sirius and Hestia when there was a flash of bright red light and the most fantastic looking bird they had ever seen flew around the room. A sad keening trill seemed to come from the bird, filling them with both a sense of dread and wonder.

"Fawkes?" Sirius said softly, his eyes going wide. "Is everything alright?" he asked. The bird landed on the table and motioned with his tail. Sirius' eyes grew even wider and brimmed with tears. "No! Not Harry or the girls!" he yelled. "Everybody grab onto his tail!" Confused, but realizing that this was something Sirius would have more knowledge of than them, Robert and Jean joined the others in grabbing a tail feather. With a flash of light they were whisked away.

They landed in a small office. There was a kindly looking, heavy set old witch with wild curly gray hair and very dusty brown robes waiting for them. She quickly walked over to the Grangers and hung talismans around their necks before they could even react.

"That should let you adjust to the magic of the castle," she said softly. Poppy warned me that you probably wouldn't have the ones that Dumbledore had given you before last term. I'm Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff House." She motioned for them to follow her. For an older witch, she certainly seemed very spry.

"Pomona, is everyone alright?" Sirius asked as he recognized that she was taking them to the hospital wing.

"I'll have to let Poppy answer that one, Sirius," the witch responded. They turned a last corner and entered Madame Pomfrey's domain. As they did so they saw Harry and Hermione laying in a bed, with a Patil twin on either side, gently stroking their hair.

Jean Granger let out a gasp as she realized that it wasn't just Hermione and Harry in beds though. Next to them on either side was Remus Lupin and Tonks. Also in beds on the other side of the ward were the Headmaster and a tiny little wizard. The most startling of all though, were the two obvious bodies that were covered in sheets on two beds in the corner.

Madame Pomfrey came over to the concerned parents. "What happened, Poppy?" Robert asked. He remembered her kindly help during the last summer.

"There was a battle in one of the classrooms, thankfully Harry seems to have gotten the students out, though it was a very close thing. I'm just about to wake Professor Dumbledore and the others. If you'll just give me a moment I'll go over the extent of everyone's injuries." At Robert's nod, the healer went about her business.

Sirius and Hestia had rushed over to the bed containing the four students. They were hugging the twins for all they were worth. Parvati was in tears and Padma was close.

"It was terrible," the young twin was saying. "Harry told us to run and we did, but we found the professors and Mr. Lupin. There was a terrible fight, and… and…" at this the young girl broke down sobbing.

"What was it, sweetheart?" Hestia asked as she comforted the little Ravenclaw.

"Minerva McGonagall was murdered while she was tending to Tonks' injuries," came the tired voice of the aged headmaster from behind them. "It seems that Harry and Hermione have saved us once again. Young Miss Potter's shoulder will be rather tender for a while I gather, but she should make a full recovery. They both have had a very traumatic experience though, and are very lucky that things turned out as they did."

"But what happened?" Sirius exclaimed from the other side of the bed.

So Albus Dumbledore took the time to explain the events as he knew them, leaving nothing out but the parts he didn't have first hand knowledge of. When he was finished he smiled tenderly at the two lying in bed, now awake, but silently clutching each other and their parents.

Harry looked up into the eyes of his grandfatherly mentor and tears welled in his eyes. "I wasn't in time, Professor," he choked out. "I couldn't stop him from…" his voice broke.

"Harry, you're only eleven," Dumbledore began.

"That doesn't matter!" Harry screamed and a vase shattered in the room. "I should have been faster! I shouldn't have hesitated! Because I did the Professor is dead!" He broke down sobbing. Jean pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harry," Dumbledore tried again. "Minerva knew the risks involved when she went in that classroom. Even knowing how it would come out, she would have happily sacrificed herself for the rest of the people in there. You did a very brave thing by getting your classmates out of harm's way. It could have been much, much worse. You saved many young peoples' lives today."

Hermione reached over and grasped her love's hand. "Remember the prophecy," she whispered. "_Terror, pain and heartache shall accompany them upon their quest…_ It seems that this part at least is coming true. But, remember the rest, Harry: _yet never shall one turn from the other._" She sniffed back tears. "I love you, Harry Potter."

He twisted and buried his face in Hermione's hair and sobbed out all the pain and heartache that had built up in the last few hours. "I love you too," he whispered between sobs. When he was done he asked about the others.

"Well," Madame Pomfrey started, "Remus suffering from the after effects of two forced transformations, one into a werewolf, and one back. These things are very traumatic when they occur normally. To have them forced upon someone does nasty things to the victim." Hermione winced at the thought that she had caused harm to one of her favorite people.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Lupin said in his soft tenor, "I'd much rather that then the alternative. I could have done a lot of harm if you hadn't acted." Hermione didn't look totally convinced, but she nodded her head.

"Miss Tonks shall have to spend a few more days in my care, and she shall have to take numerous potions each day for the next month or so, but she should make a complete recovery." They all looked over at Tonks, and the young witch gave them a small smile. It looked like even that small movement hurt her.

Madame Pomfrey decided to press on. "Professor Flitwick suffered multiple broken bones from hitting the wall, and is lucky that his skull proved too thick to crack. I have, of course, mended him, and after another couple of hours of observation, he should be alright to leave. The Headmaster is suffering from magical exhaustion, and a ruptured spleen. He should be as good as new in a few days time."

As the discussion was going around the room a very strange looking witch walked into the wing. She was somewhat tall and very skinny. She wore gaudy shawls and bangles all over her arms. She had wild bushy hair which reminded Harry somewhat of Hermione's hair, though even more pronounced. She had very thick glasses on, which gave her a somewhat insect like appearance, for her eyes appeared to be about ten times larger than they should be.

"I have seen in me ball gazing that you wished to ask me a question, Albus?" the witch said.

"Indeed, Sybill, that I did. "Everyone, this is Sybill Trelawney, our divination professor." He turned back to the strange woman. "Sybill, would you please read the auras of these two youngsters?" He looked at Harry and Hermione. "It really is a very simple spell, if you have a talent for such things. Don't worry, it will do no harm to either of you." Upon receiving the pair's consent, the motioned for the witch to proceed.

She waved her wand around the pair and muttered something in a language that neither recognized. There was a glow around both of them briefly and the witch frowned, then repeated the spell. Upon receiving the same results she turned to the Headmaster. "Should we discuss this here?" she asked in an oddly lilting, ethereal tone. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well," she began, then shuddered and took a calming breath. Her normally ethereal voice became focused and clear. "It would seem that these two are bonded, but also, there are indicators of damage recent to both of their souls, where it looks like a piece has been ripped out of them. Yet, despite the damage, their souls appear to be whole. The only conclusion I can come to was that there was another, and from the looks of it, darker soul that had been attached to the pair of them. Those pieces of dark soul are what have been lost, though I would almost think that was a good thing." She smiled at the pair. "You two are quite amazing you know, I see wonderful accomplishments from the pair of you." She then looked at Parvati. "Oh my... you have the inner eye, my child. Do make sure and take my class when you come of age to do so." With that she spun on her heel and left the room.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Do you remember when I told you that Voldemort had marked you as his equal, Harry?" The young wizard nodded. "Well, it appears that when he did so you also received a small bit of his soul that attached itself to yours. That fragment seems to have also made its way to Miss Potter as well, perhaps when the Death Eaters attacked you on Platform 9 ¾. Your actions, and those of Miss Potter, seem to have rid you of that. Do not think for one moment that this is not the best news for you two. To have a fragment of another's living soul in you would normally mean that you would have to die before the other could die. You would in effect, anchor the other being to this world with your very existence."

Harry turned green at the thought, then leaned over the bed and retched. He mumbled an apology, and then clung to Hermione and Jean. "So what was that black stuff that came out of Professor Quirrell?" he asked.

"That was Voldemort's soul, Harry. He was possessing Quirrell. Have no fear that you killed the professor. He was already dead when Voldemort took complete control of him. In effect, you freed the man that was trapped in his own body."

Harry looked at the Headmaster. "So what did we accomplish today, Professor? It seems like a complete failure to me."

"Oh no, Harry, you two gave us something we desperately needed, a gift beyond measure," the professor replied.

"What's that, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Time, my dear, you've given us the gift of time. Had Voldemort succeeded in his task, you two would be dead and he would be returned to this world. As it is, he has failed and must recover before he can set another scheme in motion. Also, we are now forewarned of his return and take efforts to counter him at each turn. Even give our loss, it was a victory of our side."

Harry looked at him. "It sure doesn't feel like it," he whispered.

"It never does," Sirius told him gravely, "it never does."

**Author's Note: **So there it is, go ahead and burn me in effigy for Minerva, I deserve it. I couldn't see a big boss fight with Voldemort without someone having to die, and I had to chose between a lot of wonderful characters. Very seldom does the revered McGonagall die, so I decided to sacrifice her this time.

Just one more chapter to go. Thanks for all your support.

Sharptooth


	15. Behold My Love, How Green the Grove

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter Fifteen: Behold, My Love, How Green the Groves**

Harry wasn't really sure how he had gotten placed in this situation. At least he wouldn't be alone, as Hermione would be her usual steadying presence by his side. He really didn't know what he would do if she wasn't there for him.

He sighed as he joined the procession that made its way out of the Great Hall and out of the castle. That he was in the processional at all had come as quite a shock to him. He hadn't expected it at all, but the will reading had been quite clear, even he couldn't claim that he had misunderstood his Head of House's last request of him.

Slowly they made their way down the grounds to a solemn spot in the rear of the castle. There was a small cemetery located there, one that Harry had only visited once before. He had been curious then, as to what it was doing there. When he had asked Hagrid, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts, the large man had simply pointed him to Hermione's second favorite book: _Hogwarts, A History._

It seemed that the cemetery was there to honor anyone who had fallen in defense of the school. Well, like it or not, Harry supposed that was exactly what had happened to Professor McGonagall. He took a moment when his footsteps faltered to wipe the tears from his eyes. While the older woman hadn't been the most approachable person he had ever met, she had always treated him with kindness and respect, something many first years couldn't say about their Head of House.

At last they had made their way to where a series of chairs sat in front of a podium. There was a casket in front of the podium, where the body of the transfigurations professor lay, waiting to be interned in the cemetery beyond. Harry noted to himself that she looked like she was merely sleeping. He wondered what it would be like to die. Would it just be like going to sleep, never to wake up? He didn't really know, but he did know that he hoped he wouldn't find out anytime soon.

As he settled himself into a seat next to Hermione he reached down and clutched her hand. He needed her quiet strength on this day, and he hoped that he could return the favor to her as well.

Albus Dumbledore made his way slowly up to the podium. He looked very tired on this day, and the customary twinkle was missing from his eyes as he gazed out on the students, teachers and friends that had gathered.

"I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming today as we lay our dear friend to rest. Minerva McGonagall was my deputy head here at Hogwarts, but in actuality she was so much more. She was my confidant, my conscience, and my best friend. She was the one that often reminded me that I was not infallible. She was the one that never failed to take me to task when I made a mistake. She was the one that kept me focused upon the students of this great institution, and she shall be the one that I shall miss above all others." He paused and wiped his eyes.

"Minerva has requested that we keep things short and simple, in the style that she loved to teach: get straight to the point. She has asked that one of her colleagues and four of her former students say something, beyond that she desired that we wrap things up quickly." He looked down at the diminutive Head of Ravenclaw. "Filius."

Professor Flitwick hopped up to the podium. With a flick of his wand a chair appeared and he climbed up on it. "Minerva McGonagall was my constant friend and companion during my tenure here at Hogwarts. She always took the time to help with any problems that I might have had, and she was the one that taught me what was to be expected of a head of house. She was often my second during my career as a professional duelist. She always protected my back, and this time Minerva, I'm so sorry that I failed to protect yours." He had to stop as his voice broke and he wiped his eyes. He took out a rather large handkerchief and blew his nose before he could go on.

"Minerva always knew that she had to have a professional detachment from her students in order to maintain discipline in both her classes and her house, but she couldn't deny to those of us that knew her that she had her favorites. We all knew of course, but she would always try to keep them from knowing it despite what we knew." He looked out over the crowd, but then his eyes fell to the front row, to four individuals that sat there, waiting for their turn at this.

"Minerva fell in defense of her students. She didn't even think twice about going in when the battle was discovered. The fact that Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Remus Lupin and Auror-Trainee Nymphadora Tonks were in there was enough. They might not have all been from her house, but they had all at one time been her students. She was the mother lioness defending her cubs. She saved Tonks on that day before giving up her life, and I know that no matter where she is, she feels that it was a fair trade."

He took a deep, steadying breath before he went on. "Goodbye Minerva, you were the sister that I never had, and I shall always love you for it. Until we meet again on the other side…" He let out a small sob and hopped down off the chair.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black looked at each other and each gave a small nod. They stood and approached the podium, taking a moment to each hug the diminutive professor as they passed.

Remus looked at his friend and then turned to face the crowd. "For those of you who might not know us, my name is Remus Lupin, and this is my best friend Sirius Black. We, along with the departed James Potter and Peter Pettigrew formed a group known to the halls of Hogwarts as the Marauders. Messers. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs brought a reign of terror to all who oppressed others, or otherwise were objectionable prats. The one professor who terrified us though, was our esteemed Head of House, Minerva McGonagall. She had a network of spies and advisers that always amazed us. She always seemed to know when we were up to no good, and she always found ways to make it difficult for the Marauders to succeed in whatever prank or task we had assigned ourselves."

Sirius smiled at that, and then took up the tale. "Yet despite everything, she made it very clear to us how much she seemed to treasure the fact that we were members of her house. Professor Flitwick mentioned that she had her favorites, and we each knew that we were some of hers. What we didn't know, what we couldn't possibly know, was just how much she favored us. She had favored us so much that she asked for us to say something at her funeral."

He stopped and took a deep breath. "When three members of her house took it upon themselves to research a very difficult and dangerous piece of transfiguration so that they might help their best friend during his most difficult times," he shook his head and looked at Remus, who had hung his head at this. "Yes buddy, I'm talking about you. Well, anyway, when three quarters of the Marauders decided to become animagi so that we could be there for our friend's furry little problem, Minerva McGonagall surreptitiously supplied us with whatever we needed, though we didn't know it at the time. She took it upon herself to protect us from the dangers that could have overcome us, and because there was a war going on, she kept our secrets as well as any house elf ever could. She made a life's work of teaching, helping and protecting her students."

Lupin patted his friend on the shoulder and gave him a sad smile. "She was dedicated to the students of this school, and there shall never be another like her. As such, and because of her dedication, we have had a painting created commemorating her dedication to four friends who could never have done what we did without her." He waved his wand and a Wizarding painting floated out. It was life-sized, and showed a small tabby with distinctive, spectacle shaped markings sitting atop a great stag while threatening a small rat who was cowering from her, while a large black dog and a werewolf looked on from either side. The legend read: _In loving memory of Minerva McGonagall: Mrs. Tabby Cat, Dedicated professor and honorary Marauder, fearless protector."_

They both stepped down and motioned for Harry and Hermione. The pair quietly stepped up. They stood to either side of the podium and looked out over the crowd. Harry gulped audibly. Hermione placed a calming hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Hello everyone," she started, "I'm Hermione Potter and this is my bond-mate Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall was our head of house, and also our transfiguration professor. She was a guiding presence in our lives, and ten days ago she fought to save us. It was the saddest moment of our lives to find out that she had been killed protecting us. Two days ago, at the reading of her will, she gave the two of us one final request. She said that it had been her proudest moment to know that the next two Potters, Harry, the son of James and Lily Potter, and me, Hermione, Harry's bond-mate were members of the House of Gryffindor, the house that she had the privilege to head. She asked that we read her favorite poem, which is actually a song by Robert Burns, in her memory.

"Harry and I agreed that I would explain what was asked of us, and he would do the actual reading, so, here is Harry Potter reading _Behold, My Love, How Green the Grove._

Harry took a deep breath and opened a small piece of parchment. He adjusted his glasses on his face and started to read.

_Behold, my love, how green the groves,  
The primrose banks how fair;  
The balmy gales awake the flowers,  
And wave thy flowing hair._

_The lav'rock shuns the palace gay,  
And o'er the cottage sings:  
For Nature smiles as sweet, I ween,  
To Shepherds as to Kings._

_Let minstrels sweep the skilfu' string,  
In lordly lighted ha':  
The Shepherd stops his simple reed,  
Blythe in the birken shaw._

_The Princely revel may survey  
Our rustic dance wi' scorn;  
But are their hearts as light as ours,  
Beneath the milk-white thorn!_

_The shepherd, in the flowery glen;  
In shepherd's phrase, will woo:  
The courtier tells a finer tale,  
But is his heart as true!_

_These wild-wood flowers I've pu'd, to deck  
That spotless breast o' thine:  
The courtiers' gems may witness love,  
But, 'tis na love like mine._

Harry quietly folded up the parchment and returned it to his robes. "Professor McGonagall loved her students, her school, and her beloved Scotland. She was one of the most honorable women I've ever met, and I'll miss her each day for the rest of my life. I hope that Hermione and I can live up to the standards that she held us to. We dedicate our lives to enriching the world as she would have wanted us to. Thank you."

*0*0*

Sirius Black scowled as he crumpled the copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. It was a black day indeed, that had seen what had been announced in the paper this morning. He gratefully accepted a hug from his new wife and sought out his Godson and the girls. He needed to talk to the whole family. While he gathered the kids, Hestia got Robert and Jean.

After everyone had sat down to a family meeting, Sirius decided that it could no longer be put off. "I don't suppose any of you has seen today's paper?" At the negative shakes around the room he went on. "There are currently three candidates for the vacant position of Minister for Magic, since that idiot Fudge got chucked in Azkaban: Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, and Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry spat out. "What is that Death Eater doing in this?"

"He had the money and the influence weasel his way out of the accusations from the Fudge fiasco. It seems that because all the transfers of money actually went through the Minister's Undersecretary, there was no actual Wizarding record of his involvement, and with the primary culprit dead, he convinced the Wizengamot that there was no proof that it was him that supplied the gold. The goblins know, of course, but the Wizengamot refused to accept the testimony of a non-wizard." He sighed.

"But, the other two are just as bad, if in different ways. Barty Crouch was the one who had me sent to Azkaban without a trial, and he is as vicious as they come. I really think that he snapped after his son was found to be a Death Eater. If he comes to power, we could be looking at a very harsh time. To me he would be no better than an Adolf Hitler.

"Ludo Bagman, on the other hand, is very popular, and unfortunately, a complete idiot. I fear he would be just as bad as Fudge. This is indeed a dark day for our society."

"What can we do?" Robert asked.

"I don't know that anything can be done," Sirius replied.

"Has the deadline for nominations passed?" Hermione asked.

"No, there's still three more days," Hestia said. "Then there's one month to campaign before the vote takes place in the Wizengamot. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone else shall stand up and run against them."

Hermione looked to each of the twins, and then leaned her head in so that she touched foreheads with Harry. After a moment the each nodded slightly and Harry stood up. "Sirius, we need to go to the Ministry," he said in a very self-assured voice.

"Why," Sirius asked.

"To nominate the fourth candidate," Hermione said easily. "The answer is obvious." She looked to all in the household. "We're going to nominate you to be the next Minister for Magic."

**To be continued in **_**Shared Destiny – Year Two**_

**Author's Note: **Well, there you have it. It's been quite a ride, and I must thank each and every one of the readers that have taken the time to post over 500 reviews of this story. Wow, that's a phenomenal number. Thanks so very much. I stand in awe of each of you. God bless you all.

In case you aren't familiar with him, Robert Burns was a Scottish poet who is revered by Scots everywhere. If you haven't had a chance to read _Tam O'Shanter_ or _Ode to a Haggis_, I usggest that you look them up. His stuff is absolutely wonderful.

Thanks again to everyone, I'm gonna start working on my other unfinished stuff, and I'm also taking on a challenge from my fellow author _dennisud_. He and I are going to be collaborating on a fic that we're calling "The Finders". Look for it starting soon. See you soon!

Sharptooth


End file.
